Gay Pride
by Yami Aku
Summary: OS en 2 parties!UA!Duo, Quatre et Wufei se rendent à la Gay Pride! Manifestation et rencontres imprévues...
1. Chapter 1

**GAY PRIDE**

**Note des auteurs : **KIOU ! Et voila la première partie d'un OS que nous dédions à nos lecteurs et revieweurs ! Ouais ! Rien que pour vous ! Alors on espère qu'il vous plaira.

Alors, alors, on a fait ce petit OS aussi, parce que nous avons eu notre BAC ! Ouais, tout juste, on l'avoue, mais tout de même du premier coup. Ça faisait du bien de voir le nom sur la liste ! Donc à la place de la repêche, un petit OS de fait !

Alors ce one shot ! Tout est véridique dedans, sauf le début et la fin ! Tout ce qui concerne la manifestation, du moins, les chars, les manifestants, les banderoles sont vrai. OUAIS on était à la GAY PRIDE cette année, donc, pas de raison de ne pas y faire passez nos petits chéris !

Miffi à ma bêta Boub!

**Attention : Ce** One Shot parlant de la Gay Pride et donc d'homosexualité, tout homophobe est prié de sortir. Nous ne tolérerons aucun propos négatifs là dessus. Merci de votre compréhension.

**PS : **Nous avons coupé cet OS en deux parties pour cause de longueur.

Bonne lecture !

**Première partie**

Un lycée comme les autres dans la banlieue parisienne.

- Allez Fei, soit sympa, viens avec nous !

Un jeune chinois passa rapidement dans le couloir, ses cheveux geais attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux bridés et noirs semblant lancer des éclairs, sa bouche était fermée et ses poings crispés. Il était passablement énervé. Sa chemise blanche ainsi que sa cravate étaient impeccables.

Rapidement, il passa devant un groupe de filles qui se mit à glousser des « comme il est beau », « où est ce qu'il va ? » « Il doit avoir fini son épreuve du jour ». « Une épreuve ? » « A lui aussi il passe son bac ? » « Il est trop beau, à ton avis il vient de quel bahut ? »

Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un autre jeune homme passait rapidement. Courrant pratiquement pour le rattraper. Ses cheveux châtains finement nattés voletaient derrière lui, sa chemise était entrouverte et sa cravate défaite à cause de la chaleur qu'il faisait.

Depuis peu, le soleil était toujours présent, ainsi qu'une température qui laissait présager que les mois à venir, n'auraient peut être pas autant de chance avec le temps.

- 'Fei, please !

Le natté donc, rattrapa son ami avant qu'il n'arrive aux escaliers.

- Ecoute Fei, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu venais. Juste pour décompresser après le bac. Allez, sois cool. On s'amusera, y aura de la musique, des spectacles.

- Maxwell, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller.

- Meuuuu si, allez on fera juste le défilé et ensuite on rentre.

Wufei soupira et se remit en marche, remontant sa bretelle de sac, il dévala les escaliers rapidement. Le dénommé Maxwell à ses trousses.

Ils débouchèrent devant une classe où apparemment il y avait de l'animation, en effet, beaucoup d'élèves en ce dernier jour d'exam venaient rendre leur livre. Le chinois passa la porte rapidement afin de semer le natté, mais ce fut peine perdue, car il heurta maladroitement un jeune garçon.

- Au bonjour Wufei.

- Ne hao Winner.

- OH Quat-chou.

Le natté se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami, déposant un baiser plutôt sonore sur sa joue pâle, ce qui lui valut le regard noir de la surveillante.

Quatre sourit, son meilleur ami était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Et puis surtout, il était très attachant. Duo se déscotcha du cou de Quatre pour ébouriffer sa tignasse courte d'un blond platine. Ses yeux aigues marines étaient limpides et son caractère était assez doux, mais il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère.

- Messieurs Chang Maxwell et Winner. Même si c'est le dernier jour des examens, nous vous prierions de bien vouloir vous tenir par rapport aux élèves venant des autres établissements scolaires de la région.

Le natté tira la langue et Quatre lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

- Très bien madame, nous déposons les livres et je fais sortir Duo pour qu'il ne fasse pas de tort à la réputation d'un établissement d'une telle renommée.

Quatre avait dit ça d'une voix froide, distincte et ne laissant aucun appel. Wufei et Duo laissèrent donc leurs livres pour quitter leur école. En sortant de la salle, Duo fit maladroitement tombé une pile de livre.

- Oups.

- MONSIEUR MAXWELL !

Duo se dépêcha de partir en courant au travers des couloirs alors que la surveillante continuait de hurler des injures à son propos. Il disparut au coin et rentra dans quelqu'un. Atterrissant durement sur son postérieur. Il se retint de crier pour éviter que la surveillante ne sache qu'il n'avait pas vraiment disparu et qu'il suffisait qu'elle fasse quelques pas pour le chopper et lui faire regretter son geste.

Mais il la détestait tant aussi. Toujours à le réprimander dès qu'il montrait un tant soit peu d'affection. Pas de sa faute s'il était plutôt tactile.

- Itai !

Il releva la tête pour tomber sur un jeune homme de son âge, brun, portant un uniforme autre que le sien, il devait venir d'un autre établissement. Ce qui le marqua furent ses yeux. Deux cobalts étranges. Il se reprit rapidement.

- Sorry.

- Ça tu peux le dire, non mais tu pourrais faire attention en courrant. Entschuldigung entschuldigung, vais t'en coller moi ! (pardon)

Duo regarda la jeune fille qui était en train de hurler devant lui. Il était mort, c'était clair net et précis.

- Et oh pas la peine de s'énerver, il me semble que je me suis excusé.

Le natté se releva rapidement en entendant les bruits rapides dans le couloir. Quatre arriva paniqué.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh rien, une nana qui me hurle dessus parce que j'ai malencontreusement heurté son petit copain…Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je me suis excusé et elle hurle toujours.

- Normal, Dummkopf, on fait attention dans les couloirs. (abruti)

Duo lui tira la langue et elle resserra les poings. Elle avait les cheveux courts bleutés, une peau entre le hâlé et le pâle et surtout un fort accent allemand.

- Calme toi !

Duo posa son regard sur le jeune homme qu'il avait bousculé, des cheveux en bataille, et son regard bridé ne le laissait pas indifférent. Un métissage entre japonais et il pencherait pour Russe, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sûr.

- MONSIEUR MAXWELL SI J'APPRENDS QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT UNE BETISE !

Duo ravala sa salive, ce n'était pas le temps de s'énerver contre cette fille qui de toute manière, venait à coup sûr de l'école internationale de la ville pas loin et qui allait rajouter une couche pour que la surveillante hurle encore plus fort.

- De toute manière, on doit se quitter, bye baby.

Il passa rapidement à ses côtés, avisa de la fenêtre ouverte du couloir, et passa par là pour arriver sur le bitume et passer rapidement le portail.

La surveillante arriva rouge de colère.

- Monsieur Winner, où est il passé ?

Quatre prit sa petite bouille d'ange et sourit navré.

- Je ne sais pas, il court vite vous savez.

Elle serra encore plus fort les poings et fit demi tour en jurant contre un abruti d'élève qui avait intérêt à avoir son bac pour qu'il ne mette plus jamais les pieds dans cet établissement qui n'avait pas besoin de déchet dans son genre, de voyou.

Wufei arriva alors qu'elle maugréait dans sa barbe en retournant à son poste.

- Winner ?

- Oh, il est passé par la fenêtre.

- Shazi !

- N'empêche que votre ami aurait pu faire attention.

Wufei toisa de toute sa hauteur la jeune allemande devant lui, la regardant de ses yeux sombres.

- Noran tais toi ! Winner allons y. (Femme)

Le chinois laissa la jeune fille et son ami. Quatre fit une petit signe de tête pour les excuser et quitta lui aussi le couloir pour retrouver Duo assis sur le muret devant le lycée. Il faisait et défaisait le bout de sa natte pour s'occuper. Son sourire réapparu de suite lorsqu'il vit ses deux amis venir à sa rencontre. Il sauta du muret tout en souriant.

-Ça a été ?

- Oui, pas grâce à toi.

Duo passa une main désolée dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta net.

- Au faite Fei, on a pas fini notre discussion. Viens please !

- Venir où ? » Demande Quatre.

- A la Gay Pride de Samedi !

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Allez Fei, Quatre il vient lui.

Le chinois soupira, décidément, ils étaient tous contre lui.

- Bon d'accord.

- YATTAAAA !

Duo déposa un smack sonore sur la joue de son ami avant de se mettre à sautiller un peu partout.

- Dans ce cas, on se retrouve à la gare demain midi. Comme ça on mangera sur place vu que ça commence à 13h30 !

- Pas de problème alors.

- Fei ?

- Ouais j'y serais.

- Cool, Thanks guys.

Ils regardèrent Duo partir en courrant comme un dératé. Une fois celui-ci disparu, ils se regardèrent avant de se saluer et de se dire à demain.

« « «

Le lendemain à la gare.

- Bon il est en retard.

- Wufei un peu de calme, tu connais Duo.

- Justement c'est pour ça que je le dis, si ce Shazi nous fait rater le train je le tue.

Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer à cette phrase.

- Vraiment, tu me tuerais.

Le chinois tressaillit à la voix venant caresser la peau de son cou, mais se reprit rapidement se tournant pour faire face au retardataire.

- Tu es …

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, devant lui se trouvait le châtain sans vraiment être lui. Ses cheveux étaient nattés en deux longues tresses. Il portait un débardeur laissant voir son ventre. Un short noir avec pour ceinture, les couleurs de la Gay Pride.

- Fais pas cette tête Fei. Allez on y va.

Ils montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent tranquillement sous le regard étrange des autres passagers qui se posaient beaucoup de question. Surtout vu la façon d'être du natté. On ne voyait pas souvent ça dans ce petit bled.

- On peut savoir c'est quoi cet accoutrement.

- Et bien, on va faire la fête, même si c'est avant tout une manifestation contre l'homophobie et autres sujets tabous tournants autour. Il n'en reste pas moins, que c'est le seul jour où toute la population Gay du coin se retrouve. N'est ce pas Quatre ?

- J'avoue, l'année dernière, c'était vraiment pas mal.

- Winner ?

- Oui Wufei.

Le chinois ne dit rien, Quatre portait une veste légère blanche, un jean et un sac à dos, il se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait dedans. Arrivant enfin à la gare, ils descendirent pour prendre le métro, direction la place Montparnasse où ils devaient tous se retrouver. Duo était tout excité et Wufei avait du mal à le faire tenir en place.

Il fallait dire aussi que son cœur se serrait rien qu'à l'idée de s'y rendre, il en avait toujours entendu parler, mais fouler la Gay Pride de ses pieds, c'était autre chose et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il enviait Duo d'être aussi à l'aise.

Ils déboulèrent donc sur la place pour se retrouver au milieu d'une foule monstre. Les chars étaient prêts au départ et de nombreux jeunes, garçons, filles, adultes, travestis et autres attendaient de pied ferme le début du défilé.

Duo regardait la place comme un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir un nouveau jouet, il était tellement excité à l'idée de défiler devant des foules de gens qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Quatre sourit à l'attitude enfantine de son meilleur ami, mais il fallait dire aussi que lorsqu'il venait ici, il pouvait enfin être lui même. Ne plus se cacher de ses parents, se défouler un bon coup en hurlant et dansant comme un malade.

Wufei et lui savaient parfaitement que Duo était mal à l'aise chez lui. Sa mère et son père adoptifs n'étaient pas très conciliants sur ce point de vue. Déjà qu'ils étaient sceptiques sur Quatre et lui par rapport à leur fils, mais ils avaient réussi à leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. C'est donc ainsi, que Quatre et lui venaient à la Gay Pride depuis maintenant trois ans, depuis le temps en fait où ils avaient la permission de sortir et de prendre le train. Les parents, parfois c'étaient bien relous.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, ils étaient là et avec Wufei, une grande première. Le chinois avait l'air un peu timide mais en même temps, on pouvait voir dans son regard cette petite flamme de plaisir de se retrouver ici.

- Bon si on allait manger avant que ça commence.

- Dis plutôt que ton estomac réclame de quoi le remplir.

- Gniagniagnia.

Duo, lui tira la langue avant d'attraper la bras de ses amis et de les traîner vers l'un des bistros qui se trouvaient sur la place. Entrant à l'intérieur ils allèrent directement au bar. Il ne fallait pas espérer trouver une place assise quand on voyait le monde qui s'y trouvait. Apparemment, tout ceux qui étaient là attendaient de pouvoir aller délirer le long des rues.

Duo se fraya un petit chemin rapidement entre deux mecs assez costauds.

- Sorry.

Ils se poussèrent pour lui laisser un peu de place, Duo leur offrit un grand sourire en remerciement. L'un des hommes qui avaient les cheveux aux couleurs de la Gay Pride le lui rendit.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention. Fluet comme tu es tu pourrais te faire écraser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu.

Duo leva le bras pour attirer l'attention du serveur, celui-ci vint prendre sa commande en jurant contre le monde qu'il y avait et qu'ils allaient finir par le rendre chèvre.

- Vous voulez ?

- Trois parisiens et deux cocas et un jus d'orange. Thank you.

Le serveur partit et Duo se retourna pour regarder Quatre et Wufei qui lui faisaient comprendre que l'un sortait à cause du monde et que le blond passait aux toilettes.

- Tes amis.

- Ouaip.

- Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

- C'est ça première fois ici.

Duo se tourna vers un jeune homme qui venait de remplacer l'un des deux mecs. Il était d'apparence masculine, de longs cheveux blonds tombant dans son dos, un visage fin et des traits assez beaux. Des yeux d'un bleu clair, et un sourire charmeur. Ce n'était pas son style mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était mignon.

Surtout qu'il portait des vêtements le mettant en valeur. Une chemise ouverte sur ses clavicules, et un jean moulant ses longues jambes. Il était bien plus grand que lui, c'était certain.

- Première fois. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour lui.

- Rooo pas de soucis, on l'accompagne.

Le garçon lui offrit un sourire éclatant et Duo se retourna pour payer le serveur qui venait lui donner sa commande.

- Vous n'auriez pas un sac, je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes pour porter tout cela.

Le serveur retint sa respiration quelques instants et s'en alla chercher un sac.

- En voila un qui va craquer avant la fin.

- Ouais, mais bon, je sens qu'il sera tout de même heureux en voyant son chiffre d'affaires ensuite.

- C'est même certain, ce genre de festivité ramène beaucoup de monde.

- Et ouais, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Duo laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres malgré le fait que dans ses yeux brillait une petite pointe de tristesse. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il se sentait vraiment bien, on ne le jugeait pas.

- Voila votre sac.

Duo attrapa le tout et tendit sa carte bleu enfin c'était celle de Quatre mais le blond avait l'habitude de la laisser à Duo dans ce genre d'occasion. Le serveur lui tendit la machine et le châtain tapa le code rapidement avant de récupérer le ticket et de commencer à sortir.

- Heureux d'avoir discuter avec toi.

- De même.

Duo retrouva Wufei qui était en train de se faire aborder par le mec costaud du bar. Il ne laissait certes rien paraître, mais il ne lui donnait pas long feu. En effet, lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser, il se retrouva avec un bon crochet.

- Fais attention où tu poses tes pattes.

Duo arriva rapidement passant son bras autour des épaules de Wufei et déposant ensuite un gros baiser sonore sur sa joue.

- Chasse gardé.

L'homme se massant la joue haussa un sourcil mais déstabilisé par le regard étrange du garçon, il s'en alla.

- Maxwell.

- Ouais Fei.

- Wufei ! Vire ton bras.

Duo sourit en exécutant, Wufei était vraiment quelqu'un de bien spécial mais ça lui donnait tout son charme. Duo s'assit sur le petit banc et sortit le sandwich pour le chinois ainsi que son coca.

- Et voila pour toi.

Wufei prit en remerciant d'un signe de tête, il commença à retirer le plastique qui se trouvait autour alors que Duo sortait lui aussi son déjeuner pour mordre rapidement à pleine dent dedans.

Duo s'inquiétant de ne pas voir revenir Quatre tourna sa tête vers le bistro et là, il ne put que poser son sandwich sur le sac pour se lever et se mettre à hurler.

- WAOUH QUATCHOU !

Wufei tourna la tête et resta coi. Quatre passa une main timide dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Il portait plus sa chemise blanche et son pantalon mais un haut qui lui tombait sur les épaules aux couleurs de la Gay Pride et un pantalon léger qui lui tombait sur les chaussures. Il faisait un peu perdu dans ses vêtements mais ça lui donnait ce petit air rebelle et timide.

- Duo, ne hurle pas si fort.

Tout le monde s'était en effet tourné pour voir qui venait d'arriver pour faire hurler ce garçon et en effet, ils durent bien avouer qu'il était mignon ainsi habillé. Wufei soupira, il était mal, Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Lui qui portait un jean délavé et un haut blanc sans manche, n'avait rien de bien spécial.

- Wufei, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Quatre sortit un haut qui ressemblait étrangement au sien si ce n'était que dessus il y avait le drapeau de la Gay pride.

- L'ai fait pour toi hier, me suis dis que tu viendrais sans rien alors…

Wufei ne put rien dire, il se contenta de retirer son haut et d'enfiler celui que lui tendait Quatre, seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit légèrement plus court.

- Maintenant c'est mieux.

- Winner mais c'est court.

- Meu nan, on voit juste un petit peu tes abdos. Court, c'est comme Duo.

Wufei tourna la tête vers le natté, qui mangeait. En effet, lui son débardeur remontait jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine alors que lui on voyait à peine son nombril.

- Allez Fei ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, viens manger et oublie deux secondes tes vieux principes.

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose mais laissa tomber. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour si peu. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc alors que Quatre mettait son haut dans son sac.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en regardant les gens passer, beaucoup étaient des couples, ou de filles ou de garçons mais on trouvait aussi des groupes Hétéro, montrant que tout le monde venait. Enfants et adultes pour voir cette manifestation.

Lorsque le déjeuner fut fini, il était presque 13h30, l'heure du début. Le soleil tapait fort sur la place et il faisait bien chaud. D'un commun accord ils allèrent acheter une bouteille d'eau pour éviter de mourir déshydrater.

Alors qu'ils se réinstallaient sur le bord d'un trottoir en attendant le début de la manifestation, le téléphone de Duo se mit à sonner. Il décrocha en pestant.

- Duo Maxwell.

Quatre et Wufei purent voir son visage se décomposer.

- Nan je n'ai pas disparu, je suis sur Paris avec Quatre et Wufei.

Les deux amis comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la mère adoptive de Duo.

- Oui, on ne rentrera pas tard. Oui on a mangé, oui on a acheté de l'eau parce qu'il faisait chaud. Non tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler.

Duo se retint de hurler dans le téléphone et écouta calmement ce que lui disait sa mère.

- Oui c'est ça, bye.

Il raccrocha en pestant contre cette femme qui ne le laissait vraiment pas tranquille. Autant sa famille d'avant été plus cool, mais malheureusement, ils avaient rendu l'âme dans un accident alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans.

- Allez laisse tomber Duo, aujourd'hui pas de souci pas vrai.

Duo retrouva instantanément son sourire.

- Ouais, tu as raison kitty.

Quatre se releva en souriant avant de disparaître rapidement dans la foule. Wufei se tourna vers Duo sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Maxwell ?

- On verra lorsqu'il reviendra.

Ils attendirent quelques instants et le blond revint avec trois petits drapeaux à la main et un collier de fleur.

- Et voila.

- Oh Quat, c'est trop gentil.

Duo se rua dans ses bras alors que le blond lui tendait le collier et le drapeau. Le natté fit mumuse avec le morceau de plastique pendant que le blond lui mettait le collier de fleurs aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel dans les cheveux. Accrochant les deux nattes avec sans pour autant les bloquer.

Ensuite il en passa un à Wufei qui remercia sans vraiment comprendre de ce qu'il allait faire de ce bout de papier.

- Allons ne fait pas cette tête Fei.

- Wufei.

- Mouais, ça te fera un souvenir.

Wufei regarda de nouveau le drapeau avant d'hocher de la tête, puis il se leva et attrapa le sac de Quatre pour le passer sur son dos et de coincer le petit drapeau dans la lanière.

- Wufei, c'est mon sac.

- Oui, et ?

Quatre ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de remercier le chinois qui avait pris l'initiative de porter les affaires, sachant pertinemment que lui n'allait pas vraiment s'éclater. Il trouvait cela dommage, mais Wufei était ainsi, on ne le refaisait pas.

- **Veuillez vous rassembler à la suite des chars.**

Duo fut tout de suite en train de sautiller sur place et ils se dirigèrent parmi la foule, Quatre attrapa la main de Duo et de Wufei pour éviter qu'ils ne se perdent de vue. Une fois installés, une musique rythmée, assez techno commença. Tout le monde se mit en route vers la place de la Bastille.

Au début ce fut un peu mort, mais rapidement, l'ambiance gagna les rangs et tout le monde se mit à sautiller et à danser sur la musique. Devant eux, il y avait un animateur assez mignon qui mettait le feu à tout ça.

Duo se mit à chanter en sautant tout comme Quatre alors que Wufei restait un peu en retrait sur le côté, évitant de se faire rentrer dedans. Il devait l'avouer, c'était amusant, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à son goût.

Autour d'eux se muait une foule de travestis, de filles, de garçons, tous en train de s'amuser et de hurler comme le faisait Duo qui poussait Quatre à faire de même.

Sur les côtés, il y avait du monde qui les regardait passer, c'était quelque chose d'invraisemblable. De partout venait de nouveaux arrivants pour manifester, mais même hors de la rue, sur les trottoirs, des jeunes, hurlaient et dansaient. Il y en avait même qui étaient montés sur les cabines téléphoniques et arrêts de bus pour danser et être vus.

Wufei n'en revenait vraiment pas, c'était tout et n'importe quoi, mais c'était entraînant.

Arriver à un angle, les CRS faisaient en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis de sécurité mais tout ce passait bien.

Aucun d'eux n'auraient pu dire où ils se situaient à présent, car ils étaient complètement pris dans la musique et l'ambiance. Duo avait attrapé la main de Wufei pour le faire bouger un peu et il s'était laissé faire.

Soudain tout s'arrêta, apparemment, il devait y avoir un petit souci à l'avant. Mais la fête continuait. Duo tenant la main de ses deux amis, ils se frayèrent un passage dans la foule pour avancer et aller voir un peu à l'avant. Continuant de sauter un peu partout et souriant, ils passèrent par le trottoir pour passer le char.

Une fois devant, ils se remirent en marche en chantant sur la musique. Il y avait déjà un peu moins de monde, tout le monde avait apparemment l'air de s'installer à l'arrière. Il y avait donc plus d'espace. Duo montra aux deux autres les jeunes qui dansaient en hauteur et ils continuèrent d'avancer.

La TV était partout et les photographes ne manquaient aucune occasion de flasher quiconque passait à leur coté.

- Duo, tu veux boire un coup ?

Le natté attrapa la bouteille que lui tendait Quatre et en but avant de lui rendre.

- Alors Fei ?

- C'est pas mal.

- Pas mal, tu parles, c'est trop fort.

Duo était vraiment heureux et marchait à reculons pour faire face à ces deux amis.

- Regarde, il fait beau, c'est la folie, y a personne pour nous faire chier, le rêve.

Wufei hocha de la tête pas très convaincu.

- Maxwell fais plutôt attention où tu marches.

- Mais je fais…

Et Duo tomba, Quatre passa une main sur son visage. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde et que le char était loin derrière. Duo papillonna des yeux pour tomber sur deux cobalts qui lui firent un drôle d'effet.

- Duo, tout va bien ?

- Mouais chuis encore en vie.

Il se releva doucement et retint un petit cri. Devant lui, celui qu'il avait heurté se remettait aussi sur ses deux jambes.

- Excusez le, il est maladroit.

Quatre disait ça tout en observant la jambe du natté, son genou saignait un peu.

- Wufei, le sac, tu peux prendre de quoi lui faire un pansement.

- En attendant.

Duo releva la tête pour voir le mouchoir qu'on lui tendait, il le prit en tremblant. Cette voix était sans émotion, froide et calme. Il appliqua le mouchoir sur la blessure en grimaçant.

- Par Allah, Duo on a perdu Wufei.

Duo releva la tête et ne vit plus le chinois.

- En plus il n'a pas de portable, bon je vais essayer de le retrouver, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

- Quatre…

Mais il était déjà parti le laissant seul avec le brun. Il lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me rentrais dedans.

Duo tilta et releva la tête pour tomber sur le regard bridé du garçon. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup mais rapidement sa tête lui revint. Les cheveux en bataille, ce regard bridé étrange, bien sûr il ne portait pas son uniforme et faisait donc moins élève sérieux. Habillé uniquement d'un débardeur, une chemise ouverte dessus et un bermuda, le tout dans les tons clairs, il lui avait été difficile d'assimiler les deux. Mais maintenant, c'était bon.

- Le garçon avec la folle dans le couloir.

- Baka !

Il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête alors qu'il passait ensuite rapidement son bras autour de sa taille pour le faire sortir avant que le char n'arrive. Ils s'assirent sur un des murets. Duo sentit le bras musclé du brun, il devait l'avouer, il était pas mal.

- D'ailleurs elle n'est pas avec toi ?

- Hilde, nan elle est plus loin avec Réléna.

- Réléna ?

- Sa petite amie.

- Oh…

Duo sourit avant de continuer à soigner son genou. Heero sortit de son sac un petit rouleau et retira la main pâle pour bander correctement la blessure. Duo le laissa faire, il était plutôt appliqué, et doux.

- Excuse moi.

Le métis releva la tête pour regarder le natté. Il avait un étrange regard mais il pouvait voir qu'il était tout de même désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- De t'avoir bousculé deux fois.

- C'est oublié.

Il se releva, Duo regarda son genou bandé correctement et fit de même. Posant son regard sur la foule qui se déplaçait, il jura avant de sortir son téléphone. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Quatre mais il ne répondit pas. Il jura de nouveau.

- Shit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'arrive pas à joindre Quatre et Wufei qui est perdu quelque part.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, vous vous retrouverez bien.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Quatre, il connaît mais Wufei, c'est la première fois.

Duo passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il allait le tuer. Ou alors il lui en voudrait, c'était certain. Déjà qu'il était pas chaud pour venir alors si en plus il le perdait dans la foule. Il allait le sentir passer.

Le garçon voyant que le natté était vraiment en train de se prendre la tête, posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Viens, on va les retrouver.

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit. Il avait peut être l'air d'être froid comme ça, mais finalement il pouvait être sympa. Duo lui tendit la main.

- Moi c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide but I never lie.

- Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer Heero Yuy.

Et ils partirent à la recherche des deux autres.

« « « « «

Wufei regarda à droite puis à gauche mais il ne vit personne. Il tenta de revenir sur ses pas, mais rien non plus. La foule devenait de plus en plus compacte et il ne voyait plus rien du tout.

Il se mit donc à avancer, parce que reculer dans ce foutoir ce n'était pas évident et sortir pour attendre sur le trottoir non plus car il était capable de les manquer, alors autant avancer et il les retrouverait à la fin. Il se mit donc en route.

Passant les chars suivant sans les voir, il arriva à une organisation qui militait pour le droit des parents homosexuels. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais sur le coup, il se sentit mieux. Le fait que tout soit plus calme le relaxait. Il releva la tête pour voir un énorme ballon voleter. En dessous, le char qui tirait le ballon n'était d'autre que celui contre le sida.

Il continua son avancé jusqu'à atteindre la manifestation pour les enfants et les parents. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur un jeune homme, plus vieux que lui, de longs cheveux blonds.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Wufei fit un bond sur le coté prêt à ce défendre mais son attaque fut parée facilement par celui qui l'avait accosté.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais très beau coup.

Wufei haussa un sourcil alors que le jeune homme lui souriait. Une jeune femme plus loin le héla.

- Zechs, si tu revenais un peu par ici.

- J'arrive Noin !

Le blond se retourna vers le chinois toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu veux venir avec moi, je suis sûr que ton ami natté te retrouvera à la sortie.

- Vous connaissez Duo ?

- Ah il s'appelait Duo. Non je ne le connais pas, on s'est juste croisé au bistro et on a tapé la discussion.

Devant la tête que faisait Wufei, Zechs ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Il n'avait pas tort. C'est ta première fois ici, ça se voit.

- On se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis venu.

- Oh ne dis pas ça, tu sais c'est très bien la Gay Pride, ça nous permet de faire beaucoup de choses.

Wufei regarda le jeune homme, il avait l'air de croire vraiment ce qu'il disait, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les deux sigles qui ornaient sa poitrine.

- Vous faites partie de ces organisations ?

- Moi, je fais partie de celle contre le sida mais ma meilleure amie manifeste pour le droit des parents homosexuels.

Zechs vit les yeux de Wufei s'éclairer faiblement. Apparemment il avait réussi à intéresser cet étrange garçon qui lui semblait bien taciturne.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Hum…

- Allez viens, tu verras...

Zechs lui attrapa la main et le tira vers la petite troupe qui arborait les insignes des organisations. Il y avait une jeune femme avec de courts cheveux légèrement brun bleuté, à ses côtés une femme aux cheveux longs châtains qui lui tenait la main.

- Oh te voila enfin, tu as fini de draguer.

- Je ne draguais pas Noin !

- Mais bien sûr, comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

Zechs se tourna vers le chinois qui les regardait étrangement.

- Ne fais pas attention, voici ma meilleure amie Lucrezia Noin et sa petite amie Lady Une.

- Chang Wufei.

- Enchantée. Bienvenue ici en tout cas, si tu veux manifester avec nous, voici un badge et puis tu aideras l'autre abruti.

Zechs eut la décence de faire un petit bruit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec l'adjectif qu'on venait de lui fournir mais il laissa couler. Tendant un bout de la banderole au jeune homme. Il lui fit un grand sourire et ils se mirent en marche.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Zechs Merquise.

- Enchanté.

Le blond retourna à sa manifestation et Wufei fut surpris de se prendre au jeu. En tout cas, il était impressionné de voir des gens si jeunes défendrent avec tant de force leur droit. Alors c'était aussi ça la Gay Pride. Il fit un petit sourire avant de manifester sous le regard du meneur de l'organisation.

« « « «

Quatre essayait de trouver Wufei mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'était pas très grand non plus, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche, et il y avait tellement de monde.

Soupirant, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il était bien maintenant. Une main vint se poser au niveau de ses fesses et il sursauta. Se retournant il fit face à un homme la trentaine, des cheveux courts châtains, un regard étrange. Il recula mais son poignet fut enserré par la poigne forte de l'homme.

- Te serais tu perdu mon mignon.

- Absolument pas. Fit Quatre.

- Rebelle en plus.

Quatre lui balança un rapide coup de pied dans le tibia et une baffe avant de se lancer dans la foule sans faire attention, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre cet homme et lui.

Courrant comme un dératé, il passa les chars et se retrouva au niveau de jeunes femmes en train de danser sur des échasses. C'était monstrueusement haut. En tout cas, il les encourageait parce que pour faire ça. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il tomba sur l'homme, apparemment pas décidé à le lâcher. Il se remit en marche arrivant derrière un char où un groupe de personne dansait une vieille chorégraphie ridicule sur une musique pas mieux.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour la regarder, il tomba devant sur une foule de jeunes qui dansait et d'autres qui distribuaient des tractes pour Pink TV, la nouvelle chaîne Gay. Il se fondit dans la masse et pensa avoir échapper à l'homme mais c'était peine perdu.

- Tu vas me payer ça.

Il avait sa joue qui commençait à prendre de la couleur apres la baffe qu'il s'était prise. Quatre mit automatiquement son bras pour se protéger du coup qui allait lui arriver, mais rien ne vint.

- Ne t'avise pas de faire ça ici.

Une voix sans appel, calme, froide.

- Que…

- Je t'ai dit ne t'avise pas de faire ça ici, où j'appelle la sécurité.

L'homme recula et partit en maugréant. Quatre se retourna pour voir un jeune homme plus grand que lui, une mèche tombant devant son œil le cachant, mais l'autre étant visible, était d'un vert émeraude magnifique. Il était habillé normalement, mais arborait tout de même le sigle de la Gay Pride.

- Merci beaucoup.

Le jeune homme fit un petit signe de tête et ils se mirent en route cote à cote.

- C'est mon travail.

Il lui montra le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture. Celui-ci grésilla d'ailleurs et une voix lui parvint.

- Ici Trowa, oui vous pouvez avancer, la voie est dégagée.

Il rangea l'appareil sous le regard amusé de Quatre, le garçon ne laissa rien paraître mais le blond lui fit un petit sourire.

- Vous travaillez pour la sécurité de la manifestation. Ça doit être bien.

- Disons que cette manifestation est importante pour ma sœur et moi alors oui, c'est bien.

Quatre lui attrapa la main, il ne savait pas beaucoup mais ce garçon avait réussi à lui faire ressentir quelque chose d'étrange.

- Je vous remercie.

- C'est mon travail.

- Peut être, mais merci beaucoup.

Quatre partit en courrant le rouge aux joues. Ce garçon était vraiment mignon, adorablement mignon même. Son coté associable était craquant et puis la façon dont il parlait aussi. Mais il avait autre chose à faire, comme retrouver un certain chinois perdu dans la foule.

Trowa, il s'en souviendrait de ce nom.

Courrant toujours aux travers de la foule, il finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du char Brésilien, jamais Wufei ne se serait aventuré là dedans. Il n'y avait trace d'aucun chinois du nom de Wufei avant. Où avait il bien pu passer ? Sortant son téléphone, il composa le numéro de Duo, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il pesta contre le bruit environnant et soupira en se laissant tomber sur le rehaussement du trottoir.

Quelle idée il avait eu de partir à la recherche de Wufei tout seul. Et puis il avait soif et ce n'était même pas lui qui avait l'eau. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'être ainsi. Il avait toujours tout mais ce genre de fête où il pouvait se laisser aller, était souvent néfaste.

Un groupe de fille passa à ses côtés et une s'arrêta.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il releva la tête pour voir une jeune femme lui sourire. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des étranges doubles sourcils qui lui donnaient cet aspect bizarre. Mais elle ne lui inspirait absolument aucune méfiance.

- J'ai perdu mes amis.

- Oh mon pauvre petit chaton. Les filles.

Un groupe de fille arriva, elles posèrent leur regard sur le petit blond.

- Il a perdu ses amis.

Une jeune femme vint passer son bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

- Oh, on ne va pas te laisser comme ça mon chat. Allez viens avec nous.

Quatre se releva et la jeune fille qui semblait plus vieille que l'autre lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

Il en but une grosse gorgée avant de la rendre. Elle la rangea rapidement. Quatre en profita pour les regarder, elles portaient justes des soutiens-gorge aux couleurs de la manifestation et ensuite, entre mini jupe, mini short, mini robe, tout variait.

- Alors moi c'est Dorothy et ma copine Catherine. Et puis voici Mariemeya et sa copine Meiran.

- Moi c'est Quatre.

- Alors mon 'tit chat, qui as-tu perdu ?

- Deux de mes amis.

- Tu les retrouveras une fois arrivé, en attendant, viens, on rejoignait mon frère.

Quatre sourit, elles avaient l'air gentilles. Il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'elle ressemblait à ses sœurs, ce sourire tendre, leurs yeux rieurs et plein de joie et puis surtout, elles pétillaient et semblaient bourrées d'audace.

Ils se mirent donc en route, rebroussant chemin. Quatre fut surpris de revenir là où il avait rencontrer l'étrange garçon à la mèche Il ne fit pas attention mais soudainement Catherine se rua sur quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et rougit d'un coup. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Dorothy Mariemeya et Meiran.

- Trowa, on venait te voir justement, en route on a ramassé un pauvre petit chat perdu.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore ramassé ? Tu as vraiment une salle manie.

- Pour une fois que c'est Dorothy.

Il soupira et posa son regard sur le petit blond qui tentait de se faire tout petit pour échapper au regard vert. Un microscopique sourire vint se peindre sur le visage du méché.

- Finalement, que ce soit ma sœur ou moi, c'est pareil.

- Oh vous vous connaissez !

- Oui, il m'a sauvé d'un mec qui voulait me foutre une raclée pour lui avoir méchamment abîmé le visage parce que je n'étais pas très d'accord avec ses propositions.

- Comme c'est mignon.

Dorothy passa son bras autour des épaules du blond en souriant alors que Catherine regardait son frère puis Quatre.

- Et bien Trowa, on va rester un peu avec toi, Quatre aussi, ça ne te dérange pas.

- Du moment que vous ne m'empêchez pas de faire mon travail.

- Jamais de la vie.

Catherine attrapa la main de sa copine et poussa Quatre vers Trowa alors que les jeunes filles devant se mettaient à chanter sur une chanson qui passait.

- Alors tu t'appelles Quatre…

- Oui, désolé d'être parti comme un voleur tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est rien.

Trowa glissa quelques mots dans son appareil et reporta son regard sur le petit blond.

- Tu peux allez t'amuser avec ma sœur si tu veux.

Quatre sourit et rejoignit les filles pour aller danser en chantant. Trowa ne quitta pas du regard l'adolescent, il était vraiment mignon ce petit.

« « « «

En route Duo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre à sauter dans tous les sens, entraînant un japonais dans son avancée. Heero n'arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon, qui avait le genou en compote était encore apte à sauter autant. Mais c'était amusant à voir. Il était vraiment mignon et en plus de ça, il avait ce côté jovial qui était attrayant.

Et puis surtout il était très sociable, c'était effrayant de voir comment il avait réussi à l'entraîner avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait apparemment pas du tout de se retrouver avec lui dans une foule de monde. Il faisait comme si, ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres.

Passant à côté du char du Brésil, Duo se mit à se trémousser encore plus que la normale. Heero tourna la tête sentant une rougeur venir sur ses joues. Devant eux, se trouvaient des filles ou des travestis, les seins à l'air, sans peur d'oser, en train de danser et chanter des musiques venant de ce pays.

- Hey Hee-chan, viens danser.

- Hee-chan ?

- Ouais, tu es bien japonais, ne ?

- Hai.

- Ben voila, Hee-chan c'est plus mignon.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le natté lui avait attrapé la hanche et entamait une danse endiablée avec lui. Vu que tout le monde était arrêté pour laisser le temps aux autres d'avancer, ils pouvaient danser tranquillement. Et le natté ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois. Ancrant son bassin contre celui du japonais, une jambe entre les siennes, il se mit à se déhancher sensuellement.

Heero se laissa guider, il avait appris cette danse grâce à son amie, mais là, c'était tout autre chose. Duo était quelqu'un de différent de Hilde et surtout il avait ce rythme qu'elle n'avait pas. Comme si danser et faire la fête faisait intégralement partie de lui.

Tout le monde autour les regardait, ce petit couple qui dansait étrangement bien. Comment croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si peu.

On les applaudit lorsque la musique changea de rythme pour recommencer à faire avancer les chars. Duo en sueur tenait toujours la main du brun et souriait.

- Tu danses bien Hee-chan.

- Hum.

- Je suis sincère.

Duo ne dit rien de plus et entraîna encore le japonais dans la folie de la Gay Pride. Ils avancèrent encore et ils atteignirent un immense drapeau tenu par des personnes à chaque coin. Duo fut rapide et attrapa un pan qui traînait au sol.

- Ce ne sera pas de refus. Fit l'un des animateurs.

Duo fit un grand sourire au jeune homme avant de faire comprendre à Heero qu'il pouvait venir l'aider. C'est ainsi que tous les deux, ils se mirent à soulever le drapeau. En riant le châtain s'amusait à le faire gondoler, des jeunes couples passaient en dessous ou ressortaient au milieu au niveau des trous faits à l'occasion.

Un moment, ils avancèrent et découvrirent même un couple tendrement enlacé en train de s'embrasser. Ils furent applaudis et sifflés amicalement par les porteurs du drapeau.

Puis ils sentirent que devant ça ralentissait considérablement, en fait, ils n'avaient pas remarqué, mais ils étaient tout devant, ils étaient donc les premiers. Mais avec la foule, ils n'avaient pas fait attention. Le char Brésilien était en tête de course.

Duo reconnut rapidement la place de la Bastille. Ils traversèrent une foule qui les salua en hurlant, La TV aussi était là, mais Duo s'en fichait tout comme Heero, il était complètement dans le jeu à cause du natté ; s'amusant à faire gondoler et voleter le grand drapeau sans ce soucier du reste.

Puis ça toucha à la fin, le drapeau commença à se replier et Duo et Heero restèrent au milieu de la route alors que le char Brésilien arrivait.

Duo attrapa la main du brun pour le mener sur le côté et laisser la fin du défilé se passer. Souriant il s'étira une fois sur le trottoir.

- C'était vraiment trop bien.

Il se tourna vers le japonais qui sentit de nouveau ses joues rougir.

- N'est ce pas Hee-chan ?

- Hai.

- Un peu d'enthousiasme…

Duo le prit par les hanches et recommença à danser avec lui alors que la musique redoublait à l'approche des autres chars. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs visages s'approchèrent lentement. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que la musique les entourait. Duo ferma les yeux alors qu'Heero faisait de même.

C'était vraiment étrange de se sentir ainsi lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seuls aussi proches.

Attirés l'un par l'autre.

Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsqu'une voix les fit revenir sur terre.

- Heero ! Où étais tu passé !

Une jeune fille, habillée qu'au couleur de la Gay Pride, les cheveux bleutés très courts, un bandeau et une mini jupe, des bottes montantes arriva, tenant par la main une jeune fille aux cheveux cendrés parsemés de mèches de couleurs arc en ciel, une robe rose moulante courte, en bottes comme son amie.

- On a eu peur. Tu as disparu d'un coup. Imagine la tête de Trowa, si on lui avait dit que tu avais disparu.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant.

- Heero… Fit la jeune fille en rose.

Duo s'était un peu écarté pour regarder les trois discuter, il avait reconnu Hilde, la jeune fille qui l'avait insulté en allemand dans le couloir apres qu'il a heurté le japonais. Sa copine devait être Réléna, elle semblait bien plus calme que son amie, mais elle avait tout de même le look qui allait avec.

- J'ai juste heurté quelqu'un en chemin.

- Tu es vraiment maladroit Heero.

- Oh non, c'est moi qui l'ait heurté, à croire qu'on est lié à se rencontrer de cette façon.

Duo vint se poster à côté du japonais en souriant. Hilde le regarda de la tête en bas avant de le reconnaître.

- T'es le crétin de l'autre jour.

- Je ne te permets pas.

- Qui est ce Hilde ?

- L'abruti qui a heurté Heero dans le couloir du bahut de notre dernière épreuve de bac.

- Oh le natté qui est passé par la fenêtre pour fuir la surveillante.

Duo passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Ce n'était pas un peu excessif ? Demanda Réléna.

Duo fit un grand sourire en faisant un signe de la main.

- Absolument pas, cette vieille sorcière me prend la tête à chaque fois que je la croise. Tous les moyens sont bons pour lui échapper.

- Tu l'avais peut être cherché, tu ne crois pas ?

Duo se retourna pour tomber sur Wufei, il lui sauta directement dessus.

- Fei, tu es en vie ! Oh mais que vois je, en charmante compagnie.

- Maxwell !

Wufei lui assena une tape sur la tête, Duo se mit à rire en lui tirant la langue. Au côté du chinois il y avait Zechs, Noin et Une se tenant la main.

- Tu es le garçon que j'ai rencontré au bistro.

- Oui, Zechs Merquise.

- Duo Maxwell. Merci d'avoir ramassé notre perdu.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

Duo sourit de plus belle alors que Zechs lui rendait la pareille.

- Zechs, tu me passes ton porte monnaie j'aimerais acheter une canette.

Le blond se tourna vers la jeune fille en rose et lui tendit de l'argent.

- Prends moi une bouteille.

Réléna partit en courrant, tenant la main d'Hilde fermement dans la sienne.

- Ne vous en faites pas c'est ma sœur.

- Oh d'accord. Alors comme ça, tu as rencontré Heero.

- Ouais, accidentellement heurté.

Wufei fit un sourire ironique.

- Décidément.

- Ouais, comme tu dis FeiFei.

- Wufei Maxwell.

- Meu oui.

Duo alla directement se cacher derrière Heero qui regardait tout en ce disant que décidément, ces deux là, s'entendait bien.

- Protect me Hee-chan.

- Hee-chan ? Fit Zechs.

- Ouais, c'est mignon non.

- Ça lui va très bien.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir quatre jeunes filles arrivées tout sourire.

- Tient voila le reste du groupe. Fit Zechs.

- Et ouais, on est là. Répondit Catherine grand sourire.

Duo aperçu Quatre qui parlait avec un jeune homme. Il fit un grand sourire avant de se faufiler derrière eux et de souffler dans le cou de son meilleur ami.

- Tu dragues maintenant.

Quatre sursauta et se retourna rapidement.

- DUO ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste lorsque tu fais ça !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais. Au fait, merci de m'avoir abandonné.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné…Tu étais en très charmante compagnie il me semble.

Duo fit un grand sourire.

- Ouais, pas très causant mais très bon danseur.

- Baka !

- Moi aussi je t'adore. Et toi ?

- Et bien me suis un peu perdu et puis je suis tombé sur Trowa.

- Merci à toi d'avoir ramassé mon meilleur ami, il est un peu trop mignon pour son bien mon tit kitty.

Quatre rougit, les deux filles qui étaient partis revinrent avec une canette et une bouteille d'eau.

- Bon, nous voila avec une bonne troupe. Fit Dorothy tout heureuse de voir autant de monde.

- Ouais mon cœur, si nous allions nous poser dans un coin histoire de se reposer un peu. Vous restez ?

Duo regarda Quatre puis Wufei.

- Ouais pourquoi pas, apres tout on n'est pas pressé, ne ?

- Nan.

- Hum.

- Voila, donc on squatte avec vous.

Toute la petite troupe alla donc s'installer sur la place prés de la Fnac. Seul endroit pas encore bondé. En cercle, Meiran et Mariemeya étaient en train de s'embrasser, Noin avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Une, Catherine caressait le dos de Dorothy, Réléna avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Hilde qui parlait avec Duo et Quatre, chacun à côté de Heero et Trowa, tandis que Wufei échangeait quelques mots sur les arts martiaux avec Zechs qui semblait bien connaître.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité d'abruti dans les couloirs.

- Ce n'est rien, tu sais j'oublie vite.

- T'es vraiment amusant comme mec.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent.

- C'est surtout qu'il est très sociable.

Quatre fit un sourire à Duo alors que celui-ci ce laissait tomber en arrière sur la place. Il faisait chaud et ça commençait à se faire sentir surtout que la place était en plein soleil.

- Alors vous allez à quel lycée ?

- International.

- J'en étais sûr.

Les adolescents qui participaient à la discussion se mirent à rire de la façon d'être du natté. Quatre se laissa sans vraiment rendre compte aller contre Trowa qui ne dit rien mais cela n'échappa aux yeux de personne, bien qu'il n'y eut aucune remarque.

Le temps passa doucement, tout le monde échangeait quelques paroles avec les autres, c'était bien agréable de se retrouver ainsi et discuter sans gêne.

Seulement, il commença à se faire tard.

- Vous dînez avec nous ce soir ? Demanda Dorothy.

- Dîner ? Répéta Duo en se relevant.

Ce fut Zechs qui continua la question, il aimait beaucoup le chinois avec qui, il parlait depuis deux bonnes heures. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir partir aussi vite.

- Oui, dîner, nous allons pique niquer ici ce soir, beaucoup de jeunes vont rester encore ici avant de partir pour les boites de nuits.

- Et puis comme je n'habite pas loin, je peux ramener un peu de musique. Fit Meiran en quittant les lèvres de sa petite amie.

- Alors ? Demande Hilde.

Quatre, Duo et Wufei se regardèrent. Wufei ne savait pas vraiment, il avait décidé de ne pas rester longtemps au début, maintenant il n'avait pas envie de partir, mais il fallait qu'il appelle chez lui. Il savait que ça ne poserait pas de problème du moment qu'il rentrait ce soir sans faire de bruit mais les deux autres.

Quatre était inquiet pour Duo, mais lui il préviendrait sa sœur, pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais celle qui s'occupait de lui en l'absence de son père n'était pas sa préférée. Il allait encore devoir s'expliquer.

Duo regarda le sol un moment, il allait devoir appeler sa mère et lui parler. Ça allait encore être une prise de tête tout ça, mais il était bien ici et n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer. Il était bien en la présence d'Heero. Il rougit en ce souvenant du baiser manqué et se leva rapidement.

- Je vais téléphoner.

- Je vais faire de même. Wufei je te passerais mon portable ensuite.

- Pas la peine je peux lui prêter le mien.

Zechs lui tendit son portable alors que Wufei rechignait à l'emprunter mais apparemment le blond était têtu. Il finit par accepter en lui promettant de faire quelque chose en échange, il avait son sens de l'honneur et Zechs avait déjà une idée sur le comment du remboursement.

Une fois les trois partis, Catherine ne put s'empêcher de parler.

- Ils vous plaisent bien les trois 'tit jeunots.

- Cath' Fit Trowa.

- Ose me dire le contraire Trowa. Tu as flashé sur Quatre dès le départ et il ne fait rien pour cacher le fait qu'il t'apprécie. Vu comment il s'est installé. Ce n'est pas un ange.

Trowa se cacha derrière sa frange alors que Zechs gardait un œil sur le chinois qui parlait au téléphone.

- Il est vrai que ce garçon est assez spécial et mignon.

- On reconnaît les goûts de notre petit Zechy chou. Fit Noin tout sourire.

- Et je ne m'en cache pas, seulement je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment…

- Gay ! Fit Hilde. Je ne sais pas, mais le fait que tu le sois et que tu sois si proche n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

Zechs répondit par un sourire et posa son regard sur Heero qui n'avait pas parler et qui ne quittait pas des yeux le natté qui semblait en train de se prendre la tête avec son portable.

- Notre petit glaçon aussi à l'air d'avoir craquer. Fit Réléna malicieusement.

Le concerné ne tilta même pas.

- Regardez le, complètement hypnotisé par notre petit bout en train.

- Damare.

- Roooooo, Heero, ose me dire le contraire. Depuis l'accident du lycée, tu n'as que lui en tête, avoue que c'est une sacrée coïncidence de l'avoir retrouvé ici.

- Hum.

- Surtout que j'ai la vague impression d'avoir vu quelque chose entre vous deux tout à l'heure…

- HILDE !

Tout le monde explosa de rire, Heero n'avait jamais réagi aussi violemment sauf une fois alors qu'il avait claqué la porte de chez J son grand père qui s'occupait de lui pour aller vivre seul partageant le loyer avec Hilde. C'était la seule fois ou elle l'avait vu perdre patience et ce n'était pas peu dire.

- Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil.

Heero détourna rapidement la tête pour retomber sur le châtain qui faisait des grands gestes. Quatre revint s'asseoir en même temps que Wufei.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller avec Duo. Fit Hilde.

- Merci. Fit Wufei en rendant le portable.

- On va dire que les parents de Duo ne sont pas vraiment conciliants.

- Pas conciliant Winner, tu veux dire épouvantables.

- On peut dire comme ça.

« « «

A peine avait il composé le numéro qu'il avait senti que ça allait mal tourner, en effet, c'était son père qui avait décroché.

- C'est Duo, c'était pour dire que je ne rentrais pas manger, on se fait un restaurant sur place.

- Peut on savoir où ?

- Sur Paris.

- Duo arrête de faire ton malin, vous êtes où ?

- A la Bastille ça te va !

Il y eut un court silence avant que Duo n'entende un cri au loin, un léger sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. Avant que la voix de sa mère se fasse entendre.

- Mon Dieu Duo, c'est Duo, il passe à la TV !

- Duo, tu étais à la Gay Pride ?

- Moui pourquoi ?

- DUO ! tu sais très bien ce que nous pensons de cette manifestation.

- Oui et alors j'ai 18 ans, j'en ai rien à faire.

Duo fit un mouvement de pied en signe d'énervement, comme s'il shootait dans un caillou invisible.

- Et tu es avec Quatre et Wufei ?

- Hum.

- Leurs parents savent ?

- Hum.

- Duo, combien de fois faudra il te répéter que tu es sous notre garde.

- Et combien de fois faudra il vous répéter que je fais ce que je veux, je suis pas votre fils.

Cela laissa un blanc dans la conversation, il entendit le bruit du combiné qu'on se passe. La voix féminine de sa mère résonna dans ses oreilles.

- Duo, tu vas rentrer immédiatement, je ne tolèrerais pas que tu restes avec eux. Je suis sûr que tu es avec ce garçon.

- Garçon ?

- Oui, ce métis avec qui tu dansais. Mon dieu Duo, tu vas rentrer immédiatement.

- NON !

- SI !

- De toute manière tu ne m'obligeras pas à rentrer. Le bac c'est fini, je suis majeur et j'ai mon ticket de train. Je rentrerais quand je voudrais.

- Duo, ne me fais pas me répéter…

- Laisse tomber je dormirais chez Quatre ou Fei. BYE !

Il raccrocha le combiné prestement, il en avait marre de cette famille à la con. Son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa main, il regarda le numéro et raccrocha directement. Il s'en foutait, il était majeur, il ferait ce qu'il veut. Le portable sonna de nouveau et cette fois ci Duo ne tient pas, il jeta l'appareil contre le bitume, celui-ci explosa.

Quatre fut le premier debout et alla prendre Duo dans ses bras pour le calmer.

- Duo, calme toi, s'il te plait, calme toi.

- Ouais ouais c'est bon je suis tout à fait calme, cette salope me joindra plus comme ça !

Heero était en train de ramasser les morceaux du portable au sol, sans quitter du regard le châtain qui semblait se calmer.

- Et bien, t'as le sang chaud toi. Fit Hilde.

- Excusez moi.

- Oh mais c'est rien, pas grave. T'as le droit de craquer tu sais. Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Heero Yuy ou Trowa Barton.

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Quatre prenait les mains de Duo dans les siennes.

-Ça va aller ?

- Ouais, ça te dérange si je crèche chez toi ?

- Non pas du tout.

Quatre ramena Duo au petit groupe, celui-ci était encore étrangement blanc. Heero revint s'asseoir à ses côtés avec les morceaux de l'appareil. Duo fit un pauvre petit sourire.

- Ce n'était pas la peine.

- Hum, si j'ai récupéré ta carte comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin de la reprendre et ta mémoire est sauve.

- Thanks Hee-chan.

Duo déposa un baiser sur la joue du japonais qui rougit discrètement, puis le châtain laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du japonais, fermant les yeux, il essaya de se calmer se concentrant sur son souffle.

- Bon, on va chercher de la musique. Fit Meiran et Mariemeya.

- Bien, dans ce cas, moi je vais aller à la supérette. Fit Noin et Une. On va chercher à boire avant que ça ferme.

- On va aller prendre des pizzas. Fit joyeusement Hilde en ce levant. « On a besoin de bras, Quatre, Trowa allez debout.

- On vient ! Fit Zechs.

Rapidement chacun partit de son côté pour allez prendre de quoi pique niquer. Il finit par ne rester que Duo et Heero assis sur la place. Le japonais ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face au natté qui commençait à s'endormir contre lui.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hum. »

- Dis je suis si étrange que ça ?

Duo avait lâché ça comme ça. Heero ouvrit grands les yeux avant de sourire tendrement. Duo avait de ces questions parfois, alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, il lui parlait vraiment comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Il passa sa main le long du dos de l'américain pour l'apaiser.

- Un peu. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Hilde mais tu es toi. Et personne n'a le droit de te juger.

- Thanks.

Duo referma les yeux se mettant à ronronner sous les douces caresses du brun. Puis doucement, il repensa au baiser manqué, il rosit et ôta sa tête de l'épaule du Japonais pour s'installer sur ses genoux. Heero ne dit rien, et continua simplement de lui caresser le dos. Ils étaient bien tous les deux ainsi.

La soirée promettait d'être spéciale.

**A suivre…**

**Yami**Alors première partie, je pensais pas couper là, mais bon, comme ça, ça en laisse pour après.

**Duo** : Dis plutôt que tu ne pensais pas du tout avoir à le couper.

**Yami** : Ouais c'est vrai aussi mais bon, je l'aime bien long !

Aku : Hum, oui, mais c'est pas encore ça je trouve.

**Quatre** : Cesse donc de faire ton rabat joie !

**Aku** : Je ne fais pas mon rabat joie, mais c'est trop, comment dire, trop plat, y a même pas eu encore de bisous.

**Yami** : Déprimant.

**Aku** : Te proute !

**Yami** : Moi aussi je t'adore, normal pour le bisou, ils viennent de se rencontrer.

**Duo** : C'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé embrasser mon tit Hee-chan.

**Yami** : Si tu t'y mets aussi on est mal barré…

**Aku** : Mais bon, alors ce début vous a-t-il plu ? La suite ne tardera pas à venir, elle est déjà en partie écrite mais faites nous savoir ce que vous en avez pensé…Vous savez que c'est important pour nous…

**KISU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gay Pride**

**Notes des auteurs : **Voila donc la seconde et dernière partie de cet OS ! Nous espérons donc qu'elle vous plaira de tout cœur.

Nous prévenons simplement qu'il est question dans cette partie de thèmes existants et qui rendent donc cet OS sérieux. Ce n'est pas un délire.

Nous rappelons l'existence du forum relatif au site fics en folie. Un sujet sur l'homoparentalité et la Gay Pride a été ouvert. Hésitez pas à venir donner votre avis.

**Attention** : Il est sûrement inutile de le rappeler parce que si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous savez de quoi parle cet OS. Mais nous rappelons donc juste que cet OS est un Slash Yaoi et Yuri et qu'il est donc question d'homosexualité.

**Disclamers** : Ouais on l'a oublié sur le premier chapitre, honte à nous. Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de gundam ne nous appartient. Par contre, l'histoire si vue que c'est un UA.

Bonne lecture !

**Deuxième partie**

Quatre, Zechs, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde et Réléna étaient en route pour la pizzeria. L'allemande avait envie de poser une question, mais ne savait pas si elle le pouvait. Quatre qui sentait l'impatience de la jeune fille sourit.

- Tu sais, on ne mord pas.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Que tu aimerais poser une question ? Disons que j'ai un sens pour ça. Alors ?

- Nan mais ça ne se pose pas.

- C'était pour Duo. Fit Wufei.

Hilde sourit timidement ce qui n'était pas habituel pour la jeune fille.

- Oh ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret, on va dire que Duo est en froid avec ses parents depuis toujours. Depuis la mort de sa première famille d'adoption, il est un peu renfermé et les parents dont il a hérité ne sont pas vraiment agréables. Lorsqu'ils ont appris pour l'ambiguïté de Duo, ils lui ont mené la vie dure et comme Duo n'est pas quelqu'un de facile, il le leur rend bien.

Quatre regarda le ciel qui commençait à se voiler légèrement promettant une belle nuit.

- Il semble pourtant ne pas être atteint par ce genre de chose.

- Il semble, en effet, mais derrière son sourire se cache sa peine et sa tristesse de ne pas pouvoir vivre comme bon lui semble. Ici c'est un des seuls endroits où il se sent chez lui, où il a l'impression d'être quelqu'un dans son ensemble.

La petite troupe continua son avancée vers la pizzeria.

- Il ressemble finalement un peu à Heero. Fit Hilde tout sourire. Ils sont faits pour s'entendre.

- C'est vrai, Heero ne se sent bien qu'ici aussi. Depuis qu'il a débarqué chez moi un soir, il s'est épanoui mais encore aujourd'hui le seul endroit où il se lâche vraiment est la Gay Pride ou les boites Gays.

Elle poussa la porte pour entrer dans la pizzeria déjà bien pleine, elle s'accouda au comptoir en souriant.

- Alors alors, que voulez vous manger ? Dit elle joyeusement.

- Une napolitaine.

- Une marguarita.

- Tout mais pas d'anchois. Implora Quatre.

Hilde et Réléna se mirent à rire alors que Quatre avait les mains jointent en signe de pitié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pas d'anchois. Autre chose ?

- Hum, Duo aime bien les champignons.

- Ok, alors une margarita, une napolitaine et une avec des champignons. Ça devait suffire.

- Je pense que tu devrais en rajouter deux.

- Deux ?

- Oui. Fit tout sourire Quatre.

Hilde pencha la tête sur le côté et en commanda deux de plus. Au moment de payer, Quatre sortit sa carte.

- Je peux en payer un bout si vous le souhaitez.

- C'est que…C'est nous qui vous avons invités.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas en manque d'argent, donc ça ne me dérange pas.

- Dans ce cas je paye aussi.

Quatre et Zechs se regardèrent en souriant avant de se partager équitablement le prix des pizzas. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans un petit coin de la salle pour les attendre.

- Et bien les mecs, quelle galanterie.

- Il faut bien. Dit Quatre tout sourire.

- Je suis toujours galant ma chère. Ajouta Zechs.

Hilde pouffa et redevint sérieuse.

- Il est vrai que depuis que je sors avec Réléna, je ne t'ai jamais vu me claquer la porte au nez.

Zechs fit un sourire énigmatique.

- Fais attention, ça pourrait t'arriver.

- Je ne te le conseille pas ! Fit Réléna en lui lançant un regard noir.

Zechs ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur en souriant.

- T'inquiète princesse, je ne le ferais pas.

- Cesse donc de m'appeler princesse.

- J'aime bien moi.

Hilde souleva Réléna pour l'embrasser. Elle fit un petit sourire malicieux.

- Tu es ma belle princesse et je serais ton preux chevalier.

- Je me demande comment Heero peut tenir dans le même appart que toi avec le nombre de bêtises que tu peux sortir.

- Roooo Trowa si ta sœur était dans le coin elle t'en mettrait une belle.

Trowa pencha la tête sur le côté, Quatre sourit, ce garçon ne parlait pas souvent mais il savait placer ces mots. Et c'est ce côté mystérieux qui lui plaisait, il devait bien l'avouer. Ce garçon au regard émeraude avait su l'attirer dès le départ.

- Vos pizzas !

Hilde se rua directement au comptoir pour récupérer la nourriture sous le rire des autres, sauf Wufei et Trowa qui ne faisaient qu'un faible sourire pour participer à ça.

Le retour fut donc plus calme, les garçons portant les pizzas en essayant de pas se brûler. Hilde et Réléna marchaient en tête main dans la main.

Arrivant à l'endroit où Duo et Heero les attendaient, ils furent surpris de trouver Duo debout en train de faire de grands signes.

- Vous arrivez enfin, je vais finir par mourir de faim !

- Baka !

- Mais Hee-chan, mon ventre fait du bruit, ça veut dire qu'il faut le remplir.

- Il ne changera jamais.

Quatre sourit aux paroles de Wufei, en effet, Duo resterait Duo quoi qu'il arrive. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Ils posèrent les pizzas au sol alors que Duo respirait la bonne odeur qui lui donnait de plus en plus faim. Quelques minutes plus tard les filles revinrent avec de quoi boire ainsi que la musique. Ils mirent une douce mélodie avant de donner des canettes de bière à chacun, Quatre refusa poliment préférant boire quelque chose sans alcool.

- Tu ne bois pas d'alcool Quatre ?

- Non, je ne le tiens pas, alors je préfère m'abstenir.

Hilde lui donna une grande tape dans le dos qui le fit s'arrêter de respirer durant quelques instants. Quatre n'était pas très fort niveau constitution.

- Allez, juste une ne te fera pas de mal !

- Désolé Hilde, mais il ne boira pas. Fit Duo en avalant le contenu de la sienne.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi qu'est notre petit Quatre.

Quatre fit un sourire timide avant de boire de l'eau.

- Ne fais pas attention, elle aussi a toujours été ainsi. Elle est légèrement alcoolique sur les bords.

- Je t'ai entendu Trowa.

Le jeune homme avala une gorgé de sa canette faisant style qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire l'Allemande. Apparemment, ils avaient l'habitude de se prendre la tête pour des petites choses comme celle là. Hilde releva la tête avalant de sa boisson sans rien dire.

Duo prit une part de pizza et l'engloutit rapidement.

- Alors, vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?

- Oh depuis longtemps. Fit Catherine avec un grand geste. Réléna, Heero, Trowa et Hilde sont de la même école. Ainsi que Meiran et Dorothy. Ensuite, Mariemeya est plus jeune mais vit avec Une. Zechs est le meilleur ami de Noin, mais en même temps, c'est le frère de Réléna. Donc ce qui fait que tout le monde connaît tout le monde par les liens.

- My god, vraiment, et bé !

- Et ouais et vous ?

Quatre posa la bouteille mais ce fut Wufei qui fit le petit discours de réponse.

- Je suis le dernier à être arrivé dans le groupe il y a six ans, avant, Quatre est le premier, il a fait toute sa scolarité dans l'école où nous sommes, ensuite Duo est arrivé à l'âge de huit ans. Et voila.

- Longue amitié.

- Dur à supporter.

- Fei !

- Wufei Maxwell, depuis le temps, tu n'as toujours pas appris à prononcer mon prénom en entier.

- Et toi à dire mon prénom tout court.

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard et Quatre dut faire un signe de paix pour que tout le monde se calme.

- Calmez vous pas ce soir.

- Maieuuu.

- Duo.

Duo se mit à bouder alors que tout le monde explosait de rire. L'ambiance gagna donc tout le monde et ils continuèrent à parler ainsi tous ensemble. Apprenant à ce connaître.

Ainsi, Quatre apprit que Trowa et Catherine étaient français alors que Heero était bien d'origine Japonaise et Russe, de l'autre côté Hilde était bien allemande et Réléna et Zechs, dont le vrai nom était Milliardo, étaient autrichiens. Wufei ne leur apprit rien sur ses origines, tandis que Duo revendiquait haut et fort être américain. D'ailleurs ce fut à ce moment que le natté pensa à quelque chose.

- Mais au faite Kitty, je vais pas déranger si je crèche chez toi sachant que ton père est en voyage d'affaires en Arabie ?

- Duo, tu ne dérange jamais que mon père soit là ou pas.

- Ton père est en Arabie ! S'exclama Dorothy.

- Oui nous avons une firme là bas.

Quatre fit tourner la bouteille avant de boire en souriant.

- Mon nom est Raberba Winner.

- Le Raberba Winner.

- Hum.

- Je ne pensais pas que l'héritier de la Winner corp serait Gay. Sourit Hilde.

- Comme quoi tout le monde ne sait pas tout.

Quatre prit un morceau de pizza sans montrer qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ça mais Duo le fit pour lui, il fit un signe négatif aux autres pour le leur faire comprendre.

- N'empêche, je sais que les Winner sont Arabes, ça ne se voit pas chez toi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tilté lorsque Wufei t'a appelé par ton nom de famille.

- Hum oui, je tiens de ma mère. Elle n'était pas d'Arabie.

- Ça te va bien.

Tout le monde se tut et regarda Trowa qui était en train de siroter sa bière. Quatre rougit avant de sourire sincèrement.

- Merci.

- C'était sincère.

- Moi aussi.

Hilde et Catherine se mirent à siffler les deux garçons.

- Mon petit Trowa se déchaîne ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas ton petit Trowa Hilde.

Quatre regarda le jeu et ne put réprimer un grand sourire, il était vraiment bien à côté de ce garçon étrange.

La soirée repartit de plein fouet après ça. Zechs remarqua que Wufei ne buvait plus et il lui demanda pourquoi.

- Et bien, nous rentrons en train et connaissant Maxwell, il va être bourré avant la fin.

- Il a l'air plutôt bien déjà.

Wufei regarda Duo qui était à moitié affalé sur Heero et qui riait. Le brun le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres, jouant avec le bout de sa natte.

- Ils sont mignons ensembles tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, Maxwell n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec vous. Je crois que le fait de pouvoir agir librement lui fait du bien. Chez nous il est dans une cage, ici, il a juste besoin d'une branche où se poser et peut se permettre de partir à l'aventure.

- Et toi, te sens tu bien ?

Wufei tourna son visage vers Zechs, il avait un peu bu et sa vue était légèrement floue, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était arrêté, mais il avait oublié un moment tout ce qui tournait autour de lui. La voix de Zechs était chaude, il sentit son cœur faire un léger bond et ses joues prendre quelques degrés. Il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur sa canette devant lui.

- Oui, je suis bien. C'est différent de ce que je connais mais je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir accepté de venir.

- Dans ce cas, ça me fait plaisir.

Le chinois releva rapidement la tête pour se perdre dans le regard bleu du blond. C'était comme un immense océan. Zechs sourit, il était tout de même un peu éméché et ça le rendait encore plus mignon, surtout quand on remarquait la légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il porta sa main à la rougeur et d'un doigt caressa doucement la pommette. Wufei tressaillit à ce geste mais ne bougea pas.

- Tu as tout de même un peu bu.

- Ça doit être pour ça que je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dis alors.

- Sûrement, mais tu ne l'es pas encore assez pour te détendre complètement.

Wufei ferma les yeux alors que les doigts du blond passaient sur ses lèvres, il entrouvrit timidement pour soupirer et Zechs sourit avant de se pencher vers la bouche offerte. Il souffla d'abord légèrement pour lui signifier sa présence puis, il scella leurs lèvres. Wufei ne bougea pas, laissant le blond faire complètement.

D'abord ce fut lent puis, doucement, il vint taquiner sa langue, Wufei répondit sans vraiment savoir comment faire mais, il se laissa guider et très vite, se prit au jeu.

De l'autre côté, tout le monde regardait les deux garçons s'embrasser, ils faisaient silence pour leur laisser ce tendre moment. Duo était dans les bras d'Heero en murmurant un c'est trop mignon. Alors que Quatre rougissait en ce disant qu'il aurait bien aimé faire de même avec le châtain.

Le baiser prit fin alors que Wufei reprenait contact avec ce qui venait de se passer, il devint rouge et baissa la tête. Zechs sourit, son baiser était maladroit ce qui montrait que c'était son tout premier. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Wufei se laissa faire, c'était étrange mais en même temps, il se sentait bien dans les bras de quelqu'un de plus grand, plus mûr, plus âgé que lui.

Il décida donc de rester ainsi et de tester, voir si tout cela était vraiment bien. Zechs semblait comprendre et resta donc ainsi, reprenant doucement la conversation avec les autres qui lui souriaient bêtement.

Duo engloutit une autre canette de bière.

- J'aurais assisté au premier baiser de Fei.

Le principal concerné n'entendit rien, trop absorbé par ce que disait son « petit ami ». Heero passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de donner une petite tape sur la tête au natté.

- Aïe Hee-chan !

- Arrête de boire.

- Maieuuu ce n'est que la septième.

Heero soupira avant de lui retirer la canette des mains. Duo se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Rends la moi !

- IIE !

- Hee-chan, rends moi ma canette.

- Iie.

- Duo, Heero a raison, arrête de boire.

- Je peux rarement faire la fête alors je veux ma canette.

Heero qui était légèrement plus grand que lui et surtout moins saoul leva son bras pour que le châtain ne puisse pas y avoir accès. Duo se mit à genoux et tenta d'attraper l'objet qu'il voulait tant seulement, maladroit comme il était dans cet état, il tomba sur Heero qui se retrouva au sol, un natté sur lui et une canette de bière renversée plus loin.

- Et voila, Duo je t'avais prévenu…

Quatre ne finit pas sa phrase et tourna la tête pour parler à Trowa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si Trowa, c'est juste que je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de spectateur.

Hilde émit un petit rire amusé alors que Quatre jouait avec le bouchon de la bouteille d'eau. Trowa se tourna vers le blond qui fixait sans le voir vraiment le bouchon en question. Il semblait vouloir faire quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Il croisa le regard de sa sœur qui lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement.

Deux doigts vinrent enserrer le menton pâle pour tourner le visage vers celui tant convoité.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te prendre autant la tête, si tu veux quelque chose, demande.

Quatre rougit avant de prendre les devant et de déposer rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres qui venaient de parler. Trowa lui offrit un petit sourire avant de répondre à la demande du blond. Quatre passa ses bras autour du cou du châtain et approfondit le baiser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un mais ça l'amusait de voir le timide petit Quatre devenir aussi impétueux.

Allongé au sol, Heero tenait toujours Duo dans ses bras, celui-ci avait les yeux complètement vitreux mais n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui du brun.

- C'est bizarre…j'ai l'impression que tes yeux changent de couleur…

- Que devrais je dire pour les tiens, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver un nom pour cette teinte.

Duo sourit, Heero pouvait sentir l'odeur du châtain mélangé à l'alcool. Il glissa doucement ses doigts dans les mèches qui commençaient à sortir des tresses pour jouer avec. L'américain posa sa tête sur le torse du brun, il sentait que son esprit était embrumé par l'alcool mais il était si bien ici. La chaleur des bras d'Heero le réchauffait et semblait pouvoir le protéger de tout.

- Dis Hee-chan ?

- Hum.

La main du japonais flirtait avec la nuque du châtain, lui faisant lâcher de temps à autres des petits ronronnements. Sa voix était faible mais il l'entendait parfaitement du fait qu'il était tout prêt de son oreille.

- Tu crois qu'on se reverra après ?

- Après ?

- Oui, après cette soirée, tu crois que je pourrais espérer te revoir…

Heero n'arrivait pas à y croire, Duo voulait le revoir après, il le lui demandait. Son cœur était soulagé d'un coup, si le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras lui demandait s'il pouvait se revoir, il pouvait espérer que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, évolue.

- Hai. Si tu le souhaites, j'aimerais te revoir.

Duo releva la tête n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Le brun voulait le revoir, si lui le souhaitait. Il sourit sincèrement, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme avec ses prunelles voilées. Heero déplaça sa main pour aller la poser sur la joue où quelque chose venait de glisser.

- Pourquoi pleures tu ?

- Boys don't cry.

Duo disait ça sans vraiment y croire, une seconde vint rejoindre la première. Heero releva son visage pour aller déposer un baiser à l'endroit où les larmes coulaient. Duo tressaillit mais le brun continua son manège jusqu'à arriver aux lèvres pulpeuses.

- Oui, j'aimerais vraiment te revoir.

Et sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent. Une danse douce, simplement pour se connaître commença. Il fallait laisser le temps faire les choses et ne pas le forcer à aller plus vite. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en cette journée, et avait apprit à se connaître, maintenant, il fallait approfondir tout ça avant de faire autre chose.

Un baiser échanger.

Un baiser pour se connaître.

Un baiser pour se rassurer.

Un baiser pour faire comprendre.

Un baiser pour dire je t'aime.

La soirée toucha à sa fin, car l'heure des derniers trains approchait et il fallait encore retourner à la gare. La petite troupe due donc se séparer. Ils laissèrent sur place Meiran et Mariemeya ainsi que Noin et Une.

Une fois cela fait, ils se mirent en route vers le métro. Quatre tenait la main de Trowa, le garçon à la mèche avait glissé silencieusement sa main dans celle du petit blond qui lui avait sourit.

Zechs et Wufei marchaient côte à côte, le blond avait compris que pour le chinois, être ainsi proche était tout nouveau, c'est pour ça qu'il y allait avec douceur, il voulait que ce soit lui qui vienne à lui. Il avait déjà senti qu'il marchait étrangement proche de lui, ils se touchaient presque, c'était déjà quelque chose. Alors il profitait tout simplement.

Duo lui avait le bras d'Heero autour de sa taille, il tenait à peine debout et ne se privait absolument pas de la présence du brun à ses côtés pour se rapprocher. Heero aurait préféré qu'il soit un peu plus conscient de tout, mais il savait qu'au fond, l'américain était moins bourré que ce qu'il prétendait. La bière ne bourrait pas autant en quelques canettes. Mais il ne disait rien.

Catherine, Dorothy, Hilde et Réléna regardaient les trois nouveaux couples marcher vers le métro. C'était étrange comme en une journée, on pouvait faire d'étrange rencontre. L'allemande n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir trouver sympathique le mec qui les avait bousculé au bahut et pourtant, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble.

Il y avait vraiment des choses qu'on ne pouvait prévoir.

Arrivés au métro, ils prirent le premier qui passait, seulement, ils durent commencer à se dire au revoir une fois dedans, car certains prenaient le train et d'autres le RER, et donc pas la même station pour descendre. Quatre prit un morceau de papier et un stylo dans son sac, il nota son numéro de téléphone ainsi que son adresse mail pour Trowa alors que Zechs rentrait tout dans son téléphone. Wufei n'avait pas de portable, il lui donna donc le numéro de son fixe ainsi que son mail.

Quatre tendit le stylo à Duo qui se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, il attrapa la main du japonais et écrivit tout dessus.

- Sorry, but, j'n'ai plus mon téléphone, mais je vais essayer d'en racheter un…

Heero lui prit le stylo et lui écrivit aussi sur sa main comment le joindre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis très souvent sur mon ordinateur.

Duo sourit et Heero déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Leur station arriva, d'un commun accord, tout le monde descendit. Une fois sur le quai, Zechs se pencha vers Wufei et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- En espérant te revoir.

Wufei rosit légèrement mais hocha de la tête, Zechs réitéra son geste et Wufei le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

- C'est pour avoir utiliser mon portable.

Le chinois comprit et déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'arriver à hauteur.

- Dans ce cas, pour te remercier de me l'avoir prêté.

Ils se sourirent d'un commun accord.

Plus loin, Quatre et Trowa étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne parlant pas, savourant juste la promiscuité entre eux. Puis le blond l'embrassa avant de reculer.

- Je t'appellerais, promis.

- Je le ferais sinon.

Hilde donna une petite tape dans le dos de Duo pour le saluer et lui dire que ça avait été un plaisir de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Il avait salué tout le monde et Heero avait attendu son tour. Joignant leurs mains toutes deux écrites, ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement.

- Rentre bien.

- Toi aussi.

Et c'est ainsi que leur journée à la Gay Pride fin.

« « «

En chemin, assit sur les banquettes d'un des derniers trains les ramenant chez eux, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils ne s'étaient pas changés, ils avaient encore les couleurs, ainsi que les drapeaux et le collier de la Gay Pride. Ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, une journée pleine d'imprévue.

Le train entra en gare et Wufei descendit, laissant Duo et Quatre qui allait jusqu'à la suivante.

Le chinois marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte de chez lui, il n'habitait pas loin de la gare ce qui lui facilitait beaucoup la tâche. Il entra la clé dans la serrure et passa le pas de porte avant de tout refermer à clé. D'un pas traînant il rejoignit sa chambre à l'étage, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller sa famille qui dormait.

Lors qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit regardant bêtement le plafond. L'image de Zechs vint se former devant ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais il aimait beaucoup ce garçon. Il avait des idées claires, intéressantes et justes.

Il avait su l'approcher sans le soumettre, il le laissait venir et s'habituer à sa présence. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de réfléchi et il aimait beaucoup cette capacité chez lui. Ce n'était pas comme les garçons ou filles de son âge qui ne pensaient pour la plupart qu'à aimer quelqu'un et puis vivre le parfait amour en le consumant le plus vite possible.

Non, lui, il était mature, il attendait.

Il s'endormit en pensant à ça…

« « «

Arrivés à la gare suivante, Quatre aida Duo à marcher. Il n'habitait pas tout près et ils avaient dix petites minutes de marche pour rejoindre la maison du blond.

L'air n'était pas frais, ce qui était agréable. Il n'y avait personne dehors, le silence les entourait.

Ils finirent donc par arriver chez le blond, qui ouvrit la porte alors que Duo était adossé contre le mur. La demeure était grande et spacieuse, si bien qu'ils passèrent par la cuisine avant. Ils le pouvaient sans risquer de réveiller quelqu'un. Quatre donna un cachet à Duo pour qu'il ait moins mal à la tête le lendemain. Le châtain le prit en remerciant son meilleur ami.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans la chambre du blond qui se trouvait au second. Duo se laissa tomber assis au sol alors que Quatre sortait de quoi se changer pour eux deux.

- Tiens.

Duo attrapa le pyjama que lui lançait le blond, il fit un sourire goguenard en voyant l'imprimé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu portais encore ce genre de chose Quatre.

- Que veux tu ma sœur semble oublier que j'ai dix huit ans.

En effet, le pyjama portait un petit imprimé au niveau de la poche, et ce n'était d'autre qu'un petit lapin rose. Allez savoir ce que faisait le lapin rose sur le pyjama bleu nuit, mais ça donnait un petit coté mignon. Quatre lui avait opté pour un bleu pastel avec une lune dans le dos.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, Duo vint vite le rejoindre. S'installant à ses côté, la lumière diffusant sa faible lumière dans la pièce, ils regardèrent le plafond.

- C'est étrange tout de même…

- De quoi ? Demande Quatre.

- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais en même temps, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas embrassé quelqu'un que mon cœur acceptait vraiment.

Duo passa sa main dans ses cheveux, défaisant sa coiffure doucement.

- C'est vrai…ça faisait longtemps pour moi aussi…Je me souviens de mon premier baiser.

- Moi aussi comment l'oublier.

Quatre émit un petit rire alors que Duo se relevait pour rassembler ses longs cheveux en une seule natte.

- C'est un souvenir inoubliable. Notre premier baiser. Je me souviens encore, on avait dix ans. Midi et Solo sortaient ensembles, ils étaient plus vieux que nous d'un ou deux ans.

- Oui, on comprenait pas pourquoi ils arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser…Me souviens quand Solo nous a expliqué avec son air de je sais tout.

- Oui, Midi était morte de rire à côté alors qu'il tentait de nous expliquer le truc avec les abeilles et les fleurs. Et qu'on l'a regardé comme si c'était un demeuré.

Il y eut un court silence et Quatre se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière et se recoucher.

- C'était le bon vieux temps, tu avais pas tout compris et en rentrant à la maison tu avais voulu essayer.

- Roooo c'est bon, c'était une tentative, à l'époque on était proche et on ne voyait pas la différence entre amour et amitié.

- N'empêche qu'on s'est embrassé et que tu m'as mordu.

- Et alors, tu as manqué de m'étouffer ensuite.

Ils éclatèrent de rire se reprenant rapidement et enfouissant leur tête dans le coussin pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres habitants de la maison. Une fois le fou rire dû au souvenir passé, ils se remirent correctement.

- Au moins ça nous a mis les choses aux clairs ensuite lorsque nous avons eu notre première petite amie.

- La pauvre, elle n'a pas compris lorsque je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas la sensation que ça faisait et que j'avais préféré t'embrasser. Je me souviendrais toujours de sa tête, elle a rien compris et m'a pris pour un fou.

- Tu m'étonnes…N'empêche que tu remarqueras que c'est depuis ce moment que nous savons que nous étions Gay tous les deux.

- Vip, meilleur ami un jour, meilleur ami toujours.

Quatre approuva d'un signe de tête que le châtain sentit plus qu'il ne vit dans le noir. Un petit silence s'écoula avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole.

- Il me manque déjà.

- Roo tu es accro mon pote et pourtant faudra attendre. En tout cas moi, vais pas avoir le droit de sortir avant trois plombes.

- Et moi alors, je vais être consigné à la maison pour sois disant étudier pour la repêche.

- Et Fei aussi, ça va pas être drôle cette semaine.

- Ouais.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans les couettes.

- Mais, on a toujours un moyen de communication.

- Heureusement…Allez dodo maintenant Duo.

- Vi moman Kitty.

Ils rirent en silence avant de fermer leurs yeux doucement en se souhaitant un bonne nuit sincère.

Autant vous dire qu'ils dormirent plus que bien en pensant chacun à leur amour.

« « «

Duo était devant chez lui, il n'osait pas passer le petit portail blanc. Quatre et lui le matin même s'étaient réveillés à point d'heure, et il avait rapidement emprunté des affaires à Quatre qui faisait la même taille que lui afin de ne pas accentuer la fureur de ses parents en ce dimanche qu'il allait sentir passer.

Regardant sa main, il soupira, le numéro et mail de Heero y étaient encore. Tout d'un coup il avait envie de l'appeler et d'aller le retrouver chez lui pour fuir loin, très loin de sa maison, mais non, il fuyait trop souvent et devait faire face un moment ou un autre. Soupirant, il poussa le portail et avança dans la courte allée.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'insérer la clé dans la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Sa mère était là et l'attendait.

- C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ! On a essayé de t'appeler un bon nombre de fois et tu ne répondais pas ! T'étais où ?

- J'étais chez Quatre, et je n'ai plus de portable.

Il passa à coté de sa mère, s'arrêtant dans les escaliers pour défaire ses chaussures.

- Chez Quatre…Bien….

Il sentait que sa mère allait bientôt craquer, elle allait lui hurler dessus et il n'aurait plus qu'à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et attendre qu'elle se calme, il pourrait aussi passer par la fenêtre pour aller prendre l'air mais ce n'était pas la meilleure idée. Non il fallait juste attendre que l'orage passe.

- Je ne veux pas te voir sortir de ta chambre pendant la semaine. Tu es consigné, et je veux que tu bosses ta repêche compris.

- Ouais.

- Et pas de ouais, on dit oui. Même pour voir Quatre ou Wufei tu ne sortiras pas. Je ne veux pas te voir traîner avec eux. Est-ce clair ?

- Why ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu Duo, je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec des gens comme eux, ça déteint sur toi.

Duo se leva pour se mettre droit devant cette femme qui commençait à accuser ses amis. Elle avait les traits tirés et ses cheveux châtain clair étaient retenus en un chignon bien fait.

- Wufei et Quatre n'y sont pour rien.

- Pourtant c'est avec eux que tu étais à cette manifestation.

- Et alors…

- Ils ont donc une mauvaise influence sur toi. J'aurais dû me méfier de ce petit Quatre Raberba Winner, vous étiez trop proche mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait comme ça alors qu'il vient d'une bonne famille.

- Tu insinues quoi ?

- Qu'il a dû recevoir une mauvaise éducation pour devenir ainsi.

- Dans ce cas il en serait de même pour moi.

Duo regarda les yeux marron bleu de sa mère adoptive se voiler. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était comme ça, point barre.

- Duo !

- Quoi ? C'est moi qui ai emmené les garçons de mon plein gré, c'est même moi qui ai incité Wufei à y aller. Alors ne leur remets pas ça sur le dos ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais à la Gay Pride mais c'est juste aujourd'hui que tu l'as remarqué…

Duo se tut sur le coup, il porta sa main à sa joue encore chaude. Elle venait de le gifler, les yeux du châtain se voilèrent mais il ne pleurerait pas. Il tourna le dos et monta les escaliers.

- Duo reviens.

- NON !

- DUO !

La porte claqua et Duo tourna la clé pour aller se jeter sur son lit. Il enfouit son nez dans son oreiller et écouta le silence de la pièce. Elle l'avait frappé, elle accusait ses amis…il n'en pouvait plus. Elle lui avait pourtant semblé si gentille au début. Il se releva, alluma son portable et lança internet. Il voulait écrire à Heero, il en avait besoin. La semaine allait être longue, bien longue.

« « «

En effet la semaine fut longue pour tous.

Wufei passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner aux arts martiaux plutôt qu'à étudier. Son esprit était bien trop pris pour qu'il puisse travailler correctement. Il avait reçu un mail de Duo qui lui apprenait qu'il était privé de sortie et donc qu'il ne pourrait pas se voir avant les résultats.

Il fit un mouvement rapide mais échoua, le sabre tomba au sol alors que lui était en sueur ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ratait encore une fois son attaque.

- Alors Wufei, quelque chose te préoccupe ?

Le chinois tourna la tête pour tomber sur une jeune femme du même type, des cheveux ondulés vers le bas d'un châtain qui était étrange pour une personne chinoise et des yeux bleus qu'il aimait beaucoup. Elle avait été à son arrivée dans la famille comme une mère pour lui. Mais en même temps, il avait su la considérer autrement que comme une femme. Elle était son égale et se battait bien.

- On ne peut jamais rien te cacher Sally.

- Et bien non, je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Tu as la tête ailleurs ?

Elle ramassa le sabre et alla s'asseoir sur le petit rebord de la salle. Wufei vint la rejoindre et soupira en s'essuyant le front.

- On peut dire ça…

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Ce ne sera pas long, disons simplement, que je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis.

Sally tourna la tête vers lui en l'inclinant légèrement. Que voulez donc dire le garçon ? Elle était médecin mais pas psychologue même si le cas Wufei était devenu facile à décrypter pour elle.

- Tu ne sais plus qui tu es…Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, avec Duo et Quatre, on a été à la Gay Pride et nous nous sommes fait des amis.

Sally sourit en entendant ça, le natté était venu la voir pour lui demander si ça ne la gênait pas d'emmener le chinois à cette manifestation. Elle lui avait donné son accord avec un grand sourire. Elle était contente de voir qu'il y avait été et avait fait des rencontres.

Pour elle Wufei était bien trop renfermé sur lui même et les études pour se préoccuper d'autre chose, alors cette sortie ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il avait besoin de s'ouvrir l'esprit et rien de mieux que ce genre de festivité pour montrer à quelqu'un de fermé que même si on était rejeté, on pouvait lutter pour s'en sortir.

- Et il y avait ce garçon, plus vieux, il manifestait pour le Sida et puis l'homoparentalité. Il défendait avec tellement d'ardeur ses droits. On sentait qu'il y mettait tout son cœur, que pour lui c'était une cause juste à défendre. Je l'ai défendue avec lui parce que nous nous étions perdus avec les autres. C'était totalement différent de ce que je connaissais.

- Tu as aimé alors ?

- Oui, beaucoup. C'était une expérience agréable. Nous avons passé la soirée avec eux…ça parlait, ça riait, c'était bien. Et puis, il m'a embrassé.

Sally ne dit rien, elle regarda Wufei qui fixait étrangement le sol, une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle sourit discrètement mais n'ajouta rien.

- Cela plusieurs fois et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas rejeté. Je trouvais même que sa présence était quelque chose que j'acceptais et que je voulais. Il n'a pas été brusque, c'était comme s'il comprenait comment j'agissais. Il ne disait rien qui me choquait, ne tentait rien pour me déstabiliser, non, il rentrait dans mon cercle sans que je ne le rejette. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire.

Sally émit un petit rire à la dernière phrase du garçon. Wufei tourna son regard vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Oh si. Wufei tu es amoureux de lui.

- Amoureux ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtise encore toi.

Elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui, elle posa sa main sur son cœur.

- Lorsque tu penses à lui, que ressens tu là ?

Wufei ferma les yeux et écouta son cœur, il battait plus vite et il avait chaud. Lorsqu'il pensait à Duo ou Quatre cela ne faisait pas le même effet, ni quand il pensait à Sally. La jeune chinoise devant souriait, son petit dragon prenait enfin conscience qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et que cela pouvait être de l'amour. Elle se demandait quand même qui cela pouvait bien être ? Car pour avoir réussi à capturer le cœur de Wufei, il fallait apprivoiser la bête avant, ce qui n'était pas facile. Bon nombre de jeunes filles s'y étaient cassées les dents pour que finalement ce soit un jeune homme qui y parvienne.

- Alors je serais amoureux.

- Oui monsieur Chang, en tant que médecin je vous l'assure : cœur qui bat fort, joues rougissantes, tête ailleurs, perte de concentration. C'est une très belle maladie que vous avez attrapez là. L'amour.

Wufei sourit à la façon de dire ça de Sally, maintenant au moins, il avait les idées plus claires. Ce garçon, c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Sally posa sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire narquois. Elle était heureuse pour lui, et surtout elle allait pouvoir le charrier maintenant.

« « «

Quatre avait reçu le mail de Duo et avait blanchi, ce n'était vraiment pas simple pour lui. D'ailleurs pour lui non plus. Son père était rentré la veille et avait décidé de lui parler d'un sujet en rapport avec son avenir. Fermant le clapet de son portable il se leva pour se rendre dans le bureau de son père.

Il frappa doucement, celui-ci lui répondit d'entrer, il le trouva assis à son bureau.

- Quatre, viens là.

Le blond avança et resta droit devant le bureau de son père. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver ainsi devant son père qui attendait tellement de choses de lui, beaucoup trop même. Il avait l'étoffe pour prendre la succession de la Winner corp, il l'avait montré à mainte reprise. Il avait un esprit stratégique, savait faire des négociations, était un très bon gérant, seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'attirait, il ne se voyait pas passer sa vie derrière un bureau et commander à droite à gauche des hommes. Non, lui ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était faire des études d'arts et qui sait peut être devenir architecte.

- Quatre, j'ai reçu ce matin la réponse des Etats-Unis pour te faire étudier là bas…

- Père, je n'irais pas au Etats-Unis…Ce n'est pas mon choix. Le coupa le blond.

Son père semblant un instant perdu mais se reprit.

- Vraiment, et où iras tu ?

- J'irais sur Paris, une école d'architecture m'a prise. Elle est de belle renommée et je ferais ce que je souhaite.

- Architecture ? Quatre, tu es mon fils, il est hors de question que tu te lances dans l'architecture. Tu iras aux Etats-Unis, tu rencontreras la fille d'un de nos partenaires qui aimeraient que vous vous liiez…

Quatre blanchit, une fille, se lier, il lui parlait de mariage arrangé pour sauvegarder leur alliance. Il en était hors de question. Il était le moment pour lui de s'affirmer un peu. Il ne resterait pas sous le joug de son père toute sa vie, c'était sa vie. Il fit un grand geste de la main.

- Vous voulez que je me marie avec elle. En aucune façon, je ne le ferais. Je ne suis pas un pantin, je suis peut être votre seul fils père, mais je ne servirais pas vos desseins. Cette jeune fille, elle a peut être le cœur pris par quelqu'un déjà et vous aimeriez que nous nous aimions. Avez-vous pensé une seule fois que je pouvais moi aussi être amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Son père n'avait rien dit mais ce que venait de dire Quatre le frappa de plein fouet. Son fils amoureux. Sa fille lui avait dit qu'il avait la tête ailleurs en ce moment mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du bac et l'angoisse des résultats.

- Amoureux ?

- Oui, n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre ma propre vie.

- Bien sûr que si, seulement cette personne est elle digne de toi ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, pourrais je la rencontrer ?

Quatre plissa les yeux, il voyait où son père voulait en venir. Il avait fait fuir plus d'une fois des petits amis de ses sœurs pour ne garder que ceux qu'il considérait dignes d'elles.

- Je doute que vous le souhaitiez père.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que la personne chère à mon cœur risquerait de ne pas vous plaire.

- Vraiment ?

- Parfaitement…

- Puis je avoir son nom ?

- Hum, oui. Il s'appelle Trowa, Trowa Bloom Barton.

Quatre sourit en voyant le regard ahuri de son père. Si ça n'avait pas été dans ces conditions, il aurait explosé de rire, mais là, c'était plutôt des larmes qu'il avait envie de verser. Le visage de son père passait de l'incompréhension au dégoût.

- J'ai dû mal entendre.

- Absolument pas, je suis Gay père et depuis mes douze ans je le sais.

- Depuis que tu as douze ans, tu es pourtant sortie avec des filles.

- Pour donner le change…mais à présent, je ne me laisserais pas guider.

- Es tu sûr de ton choix ?

- Oui, j'irai à Paris dans l'école d'architecture et je continuerai de sortir avec Trowa.

Son père baissa la tête semblant avaler la pilule, puis la releva pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son fils, il se fit à l'idée.

- J'aimerais au moins le rencontrer.

- Je le lui dirai. Je peux sortir.

- Oui.

La porte se referma, Quatre soupira alors qu'un homme assez grand passait dans le couloir.

- Maître Quatre tout va bien ?

Le blond lui offrit un magnifique sourire sincère.

- Oui Rachid, j'ai l'impression que tout s'est plutôt bien passé.

Le garde du corps lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer sa ronde.

Dans le bureau, Monsieur Raberba Winner regardait le cadre où une photo de lui et son fils se trouvaient. Il était son seul fils, sa femme avait rendu l'âme en le mettant au monde, c'était rare mais de faible constitution après avoir donné naissance à tant d'enfants, elle avait fini par mourir heureuse d'avoir pu lui donner un héritier.

Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de la route de son fils, par honneur à sa défunte femme, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger. Il espérait que ce garçon, était quelqu'un de bien, sinon il était certain qu'il ne lui laisserait pas son fils.

« « «

Duo était en train de lacer ses chaussures, enfin, plutôt de fourrer son pied dedans et de coincer les lacets dans sa chaussure. Il faisait gris et il devait aller chercher ses résultats dans un campus assez loin de sa ville. Sa mère l'accompagnait, il aurait préféré y aller seul, mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle était toujours fermée à l'idée que ce soit Quatre ou Wufei qui l'accompagne.

Parés, ils montèrent dans la voiture. Il avait vêtu un large tee-shirt noir et un pantalon avec des bandes de tissus qui pendaient. Sa mère ne savait pas comment il faisait pour porter ce genre de fringue immonde mais bon. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan car ils étaient encore humides de la douche du matin.

Le voyage se fit en silence, Duo dormait à moitié sur le siège avant alors que sa mère conduisait, légèrement angoissée par le fait de connaître les résultats de son fils. Aurait il sont bac ? Irait il l'année prochaine en fac ? Il avait décidé de devenir designer de jeu vidéo. Il avait certes un don pour le dessin et adorait les jeux vidéos, mais c'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait pour lui.

Soupirant, elle lui demanda de regarder la carte au lieu de ne rien faire pour lui indiquer le chemin à prendre. Apres quelques tours dans la ville, ils finirent par trouver une place afin de se rendre au lycée. Il faisait frais et la pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber. Elle pesta contre le temps alors que Duo était déjà en route.

Il marchait d'un pas traînant absolument pas attiré par le résultat de son bac. Heero n'avait pas répondu à son dernier mail et il s'en voulait d'avoir explosé son portable. Apres cinq bonnes minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au lycée, il y avait déjà du monde, les gens s'embrassaient, se saluaient et se dirigeaient ensuite vers l'endroit où devait être accroché les résultats.

- Dépêchons nous il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Duo regarda sa mère et soupira, ça allait être joyeux si en plus il était de repêche. Ils avancèrent et Duo sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, il commençait à prendre vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait. Les feuilles étaient affichées sur les vitres d'un bâtiment, il se fraya un chemin et aperçu Quatre et Wufei ainsi que d'autres de leur classe.

- DUO !

Le châtain ne fit pas attention à sa mère et se rua sur Quatre qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui sauta dans les bras en riant.

- Je l'ai-je l'ai, j'ai eu la mention très bien. Par Allah, je n'en reviens pas, je l'ai.

- Et toi Maxwell ?

- Je ne sais pas je viens d'arriver.

Wufei se fraya un chemin alors que Duo tentait de le suivre sans lâcher Quatre. Ils arrivèrent au panneau et il n'eut même pas le temps de lire son nom que Quatre se mit à hurler.

- Regarde tu es là, Duo, tu es là. Tu l'as !

Ils sortirent de la masse en hurlant, Wufei fut emmené dans la danse, il l'avait eu aussi avec la mention très bien ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour un intellectuel comme lui. Duo lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait eu aussi la mention bien. C'était plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Le châtain réalisant embrassa Quatre puis Wufei en souriant et hurlant. Au loin la mère de Duo le regardait faire au téléphone pour prévenir son mari mais en même temps, la façon d'être de son fils ne lui plaisait pas.

- Et bien ça fait plaisir de vous voir joyeux.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler.

- HILDE ! Firent ils ensemble.

- Mes oreilles les mecs. Alors heureux ?

- Oui, tu l'as ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'attends les garçons. Ah tiens les voila.

Réléna arriva en courrant et sauta au cou de sa petite amie en hurlant qu'elles l'avaient toutes les deux et qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir faire leurs études. Duo et Quatre se tournèrent vers les arrivants et le châtain voyant le grand sourire du brun ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

- Hee-chan !

Heero n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'un garçon dont il connaissait la voix par cœur lui sauta dessus, il le réceptionna et le fit voltiger avant de l'embrasser. Quatre avait fait plus dans les manières, après tout son père était là. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou du châtain qui avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches avant de l'embrasser.

- ça faisait longtemps…

- Oui…mais maintenant, c'est bon.

- Rooo que de monde ! Fit Catherine en arrivant.

- Alors Wufei ?

Wufei tourna la tête pour regarder Sally qui lui souriait, il lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de se figer et de regarder Zechs qui arrivait parlant avec Dorothy qui avait eu aussi son bac. La blonde lui donna un petit coup de coude et le regard bleu se posa sur celui noir. Sally comprenant rapidement ce qui se passait poussa Wufei vers Zechs.

Les deux se firent face un instant avant que le plus vieux ne le félicite pour son bac d'un tendre baiser. Wufei y répondit, ce qui surpris un moment Zechs mais il se reprit rapidement pour ne pas laisser passer ce moment.

- Et bien, je me disais que Wufei avait bien choisi.

- Vous êtes de sa famille ? Demande Catherine.

- Oui.

- Enchanté alors, je suis Catherine la sœur de Trowa, celui avec le petit blond.

- Sally Po.

- On va chercher nos dossiers ! Hurla Duo tenant la main d'Heero.

Ils disparurent dans le bâtiment, suivit par les autres bacheliers, laissant Zechs, Catherine et Sally seuls.

- Alors c'est vous qui avez fait changer mon petit dragon.

- A croire…

- Dans ce cas enchantée de vous rencontrez. Sally Po.

- Milliardo Peacecraft ou Zechs Merquise comme vous le souhaitez.

- Peacecraft, oh, Wufei a bon goût.

Ils se mirent à rire, la famille Peacecraft était bien connue pour être l'une des plus grande famille du Pays.

- Excusez moi ?

Les trois se tournèrent vers un homme d'à peu près la quarantaine, il était accompagné d'un autre homme plus grand et plus costaud.

- J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez la sœur du jeune homme qui était avec Quatre.

- En effet, Catherine Bloom Barton. Et vous êtes ?

- Le père de Quatre.

Ils blanchirent mais le sourire qu'il affichait les rassura.

- Vous voyez Maître, je vous l'avais dit, Maître Quatre ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Oui, je suis heureux de son choix, votre frère semble quelqu'un de bien. Il a de la retenu, il me plait bien.

Catherine sourit tout comme Sally et ils attendirent les adolescents tranquillement.

« « «

A l'intérieur, Duo n'avait pas encore lâché Heero, il était là, devant lui alors il n'était pas près de le lâcher. Trowa remontait le haut du pull de Quatre qui descendait relativement de son épaule et Wufei discutait avec Réléna qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que son frère n'avait pas cessé de parler de lui et qu'elle était très heureuse de voir qu'il ne le rejetait pas.

- Alors comme ça, on a tous passé le même bac ! Fit Hilde toute heureuse.

- Ouais, à croire que c'était vraiment écrit quelque part.

- Et vous allez faire quoi après ? Demanda Dorothy.

Quelques personnes les poussèrent pour récupérer plus vite leur dossier mais furent recalés. On attendait et c'était tout.

- Une fac d'informatique designer ! Ronronna Duo alors qu'Heero lui caressait le dos.

- Vraiment ? Fit Heero.

- Ouais, sur Paris.

Heero le regarda incrédule avant de lui donner le nom de la Fac qui lui traversait l'esprit, Duo hocha de la tête et le brun ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Hilde explosa de rire et Quatre les regarda sans comprendre.

- C'est simple beau blond, il se trouve que c'est la même fac où va Heero.

- Je sens que ça va faire un heureux.

- Et toi Quatre ?

- Ecole d'architecture.

- Waouuuu tu ne reprends pas la tête de ta firme ? Questionna Réléna.

- Non, mon père a accepté que je fasse ce que je voulais.

- Trop fort et toi Wufei ?

- Moi, du droit.

- Ouais Fei est un intellectuel ! Sourit Duo.

- Wufei Maxwell.

- Et toi Trowa ?

- Moi, je me lance dans la sécurité.

- Dans ce cas Rachid devrait pouvoir t'aider.

Quatre déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et questionna muettement la jeune fille.

- Alors nous deux, nous partons pour Montpellier, on va faire nos études là bas !

- C'est vrai, vous partez loin…

- Et ouais, je te laisse l'appartement avec Heero.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent mais elle était trop occupée à embrasser sa petite copine. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, elle leur laissait l'appartement, elle leur laissait pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble. Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait il bien entendu ?

- Hilde…

- Tu as bien entendu Duo.

- Thanks.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Et toi Dorothy ?

- Moi, je reprends l'affaire avec Cath'. Son petit bar marche pas mal.

- Un bar ?

- Ouais un bar Gay. Il est bien côté dans Paris, si jamais vous souhaitez y passer, les garçons connaissent l'adresse.

Ils se sourirent et arrivèrent enfin pour récupérer leur dossier. C'est ainsi que chacun le sien en main, ils retournèrent dehors. La pluie tombait doucement mais ne dérangeait pas les jeunes. Quatre apercevant son père en grande discussion avec Catherine, prit la main de Trowa et le tira vers son père.

- Père, je vous présente Trowa, mon petit ami.

Monsieur Winner regarda le jeune homme qui le salua poliment, ils restèrent un moment tous les deux à se regarder sans ciller puis un sourire vint se peindre sur leurs lèvres.

- Enchanté Trowa.

- Moi de même monsieur Winner.

Quatre fit un merveilleux sourire à son père avant de lui présenter Rachid avec qui, il se mit à parler vu que c'était son futur métier et que l'arabe semblait bien caler pour lui répondre. Le père de Quatre posa sa main sur son épaule et le félicita pour son bac et sa mention.

Wufei revint vers Zechs et celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Alors l'année prochaine ?

- Du droit.

- Si tu as le moindre soucis hésite pas, je suis assez callé sur ce sujet.

Le chinois hocha la tête mais son regard se stoppa sur la femme qui s'approchait d'eux. Il se retourna et donna un léger coup dans le dos de Duo qui était en train d'embrasser Heero sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour. Le châtain tourna la tête et son regard s'assombrit directement.

- Duo nous rentrons à présent. Tu as encore des livres à déposer à l'école. Fit elle.

- Je sais. Mais laisse moi te présenter Heero Yuy mon petit ami.

Quatre qui avait suivi le manège du châtain, raffermit sa prise sur la main de Trowa qui comprit alors que c'était la mère adoptive du garçon.

- Petit…ami…

- Oui tu m'as bien entendu, tu sais le garçon avec qui je dansais.

- Ah…oui…ce garçon là…

- Vous devez être madame Maxwell ? Demanda Zechs.

- Nan, je suis Madame Darlian.

Personne ne comprit jusqu'à ce que Duo intervienne.

- Ecoute, je ne rentre pas tout de suite, je t'avais dit que je sortirais après. Donc voila, tu peux rentrer.

- Tu vas rentrer avec moi.

- Ecoutez madame, ce n'est pas la peine de hausser le ton. Ils viennent d'avoir leur bac, laissez les le fêter ensemble.

La femme se tourna vers Sally qui avait dit ça calmement. Elle la regarda, elles s'étaient déjà vues à une réunion parent professeur ; elle accompagnait Wufei.

- Je me fiche d'avoir votre avis, je ne veux pas que mon fils sortent avec ce genre d'individu.

Duo resta de marbre, il prit la main d'Heero et passa à côté de sa mère.

- Venez, ça ne sert à rien de parler avec elle.

Ils suivirent, Quatre demanda la permission à son père qui hocha la tête. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les adultes. Madame Darlian se tourna vers l'endroit où disparaissait son fils et hurla son nom mais personne ne s'arrêta.

- Vous savez madame, si vous aimiez votre fils sincèrement, vous ne réagiriez pas ainsi.

Et elle resta seule.

« « «

Apres ce petit incident, tout le monde s'était retrouvé pour boire un verre dans l'un des bars du coins, La pluie tombait toujours dehors, mais ils s'en fichaient parlant de tout et de rien. Duo et Quatre avaient appris que Heero et Trowa avaient une voiture et ceux-ci leur proposèrent de les emmener déposer leur livre, ce que Wufei avait lui déjà fait depuis une semaine. Il resta donc avec Zechs qui lui parlait de droit.

C'est ainsi que tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans la voiture. Heero au volant et Trowa en co-pilote. De toute manière, ils devaient retrouver les autres ici après leur passage au lycée. Arrivant devant la grande grille, Duo et Quatre sortirent parlant tranquillement, ils passèrent la grille pour la dernière fois de leur vie.

Passant la porte, ils se rendirent au bureau pour rendre les bouquins et récupérer leur chèque de caution. Voyant entrer le châtain la surveillante eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Alors Monsieur Maxwell, on vient demander de l'aide pour la repêche ou bien carrément redemander une année.

- Rien de cela, juste rendre mes livres…et voir une dernière fois votre sale tête.

La surveillance crissa mais ne fit rien, elle prit les livres et lui tendit le chèque de caution puis ce fut le tour de Quatre.

- Au revoir madame. Fit poliment Quatre.

- Adieu, ce fut un plaisir de vous pourrir la vie. J'ai laissé quelque chose pour vous.

Il ferma la porte alors que Quatre le regardait sans comprendre, il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'un cri se fit entendre, un raclement de chaise et des pas. Duo lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir en courant bientôt suivi par la surveillante. Quatre le regarda faire en souriant, passer par la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Riant il quitta lui aussi l'établissement.

Un cycle venait de se terminer…et un autre de commencer.

« « «

La pancarte du bar scintillait et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Hello everybody !

- Oh Duo, Heero !

Quatre se rua dans les bras de son meilleur ami alors que Trowa allait donner une accolade à Heero qui avait lâché la main de Duo. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au bar tranquillement.

- C'est bien calme aujourd'hui…

- Oui, il est encore tôt. Mais ça permet d'avoir un peu de paix.

Duo posa ses coudes sur le comptoir alors qu'il regardait Trowa rajuster le pull de Quatre sur ses épaules, décidément, ça ne changeait toujours pas.

- Alors monsieur le garde du corps, toujours au petit soin pour notre architecte en chef.

Trowa hocha la tête alors que le bruit de la porte se faisait entendre de nouveau. Un autre couple entra.

- Je t'assure que j'ai bien tout mis dans ma dissertation.

- Je l'espère, je veux que tu décroches tout.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du chinois qui semblait un peu en colère mais qui se calma aussitôt le baiser donné.

- Fei ! Zechs !

- Wufei Maxwell !

- Duo Fei !

Ils échangèrent un regard qui se fit complice et ils se saluèrent dans une tendre étreinte. S'asseyant à leur tour au bar, une jeune femme blonde arriva.

- Oh toute la petite troupe de mec. Alors je vous sers comme d'hab ?

- Ouais Dorothy. Comme d'hab !

Elle commença à sortir des verres alors que les autres discutaient tranquillement. De choses et d'autres.

- Alors, votre collaboration fait des merveilles à ce que j'ai entendu. Fit Quatre.

- Oui, ça marche pas mal, ce n'est qu'un début, mais diplôme en poche, avec mon design et le talent de Hee-chan pour la programmation, notre jeu devrait voir le jour dans trois semaines. On a déjà signé les papiers pour le présenter à de grosses boites. Et vous ?

Heero avait son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami, jouant machinalement avec sa tresse. Le temps avait passé et il était fier de pouvoir monter ce jeu avec le châtain qui savait vraiment trouver des idées intéressantes.

- Et bien, mon père m'a un peu aidé sur ce projet, mais bon, on va dire que je suis en train de créer des bâtiments pour une grosse boite américaine. Ils ont l'air pas mal heureux des plans. Et Trowa fait parfaitement son travail de garde du corps. Rachid l'a encore félicité l'autre jour.

Trowa passa sa main le long du dos de son petit ami. Le père de Quatre avait tenu à l'aider pour débuter et le blond avait accepté de tout cœur. Et en tant que fils du dirigeant de la Winner Corp, il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le protéger, ce que Trowa faisait à merveille.

- Et toi Fei ?

- Wufei Maxwell !

- Oui oui et donc.

- Il a passé sa maîtrise aujourd'hui même, on attend le résultat.

- Sujet ?

- L'homoparentalité.

- Ça m'aurait étonné.

Wufei pencha la tête sur le côté, il tenait à cette loi parce que beaucoup de personnes qu'il connaissait souhaitaient eux aussi pouvoir adopter des enfants. Lui et Zechs vivaient à présent ensemble depuis deux ans, il avait accepter l'offre du blond. Et Sally en avait été heureuse, elle en avait marre de le voir découcher.

Dorothy donna à boire à chacun en souriant.

- Et bien, ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Au faite, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Hilde et Réléna vont monter sur Paris pour la Gay Pride de la semaine prochaine.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai…

- Au faite Duo en parlant de Gay Pride ; Ta mère elle s'est remise depuis le temps ? Questionna Catherine en entrant par la porte derrière le bar.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus vraiment de contact avec elle. Depuis que je lui ai dit que je partais vivre avec Heero c'est assez mort. Mais je m'en fiche, je suis heureux c'est tout ce qu'il faut.

Il sourit avant d'embrasser le brun qui le lui rendit.

Six ans étaient passés, un long chemin en commun avait été fait. Et la vie ne faisait que s'offrir à eux.

**END**

**Yami** : Voila seconde partie close.

**Duo** : Pfff, long pour un OS !

**Aku** : Ouais y en avait à raconter que veux tu.

**Quatre** : Je pensais sérieusement qu'on n'en verrait jamais le bout.

**Yami** : Et pourtant, comme tu le vois.

**Duo** : Tu vas pouvoir t'atteler à l'autre OS qui traîne à présent.

**Yami** : Ouais, faudrait le finir celui là.

**Aku** : C'est vrai.

**Duo déglutissant devant le regard d'Aku** : J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

**Wufei** : Tu ferais toujours mieux de te taire.

**Duo** : Gniagniagnia !

**Aku** : Alors la fin vous a-t-elle plu ? On va dire que le sujet était plus sérieux que nos autres fics…En espérant sincèrement que vous nous ferez parvenir vos avis sur cette fin. Merci.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

crystal d'avalon :

Merci à toi ! Contente vraiment que cette première partie t'ai plu. En espérant que la fin aussi. Et qu'il sera toujours bien écrit à ton goût. Kisu.

Onarluca :

Miffi ma grande ! Contente que ça te plaise aussi courte soit elle vu qu'elle est en deux parties. Voila donc la fin, en espérant qu'elle t'aura plu. Kisu tout fort à toi.

yuki-san3 :

Du moment que tu as bien aimé, moi ça me convient tout à fait ma tite Yuki ! Donc en espérant que la suite t'aura aussi plu ! Kisu !

Sailor Sayuri :

Les parents de Duo des cons, hum, ouais, sont juste homophobes ! Sincèrement, mes parents auraient su que j'avais été à la Gay Pride, mdr, j'aurais eu droit au même genre. En tout cas contente que tu l'ais trouvé chou et marrante. La suite n'était pas à proprement parlé écrite mais maintenant oui. Alors j'attends de savoir comment tu l'as trouvée…kisu.

Kaorulabelle :

Franchement, c'est quelque chose à ne pas manquer, c'est vraiment extra comme manifestation. La réaction que tu as aimée, et bien, imagine toi que moi lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, j'étais à moitié paniquée à l'idée que mes parents me chopent à la TV !MDR ! Dès que le six minutes a commencé, j'ai coupé la TV pour mettre le DVD qu'on devait regarder pour éviter. Et il parait qu'on a été manqué de peu, parce que j'étais avec une copine et qu'elle a regardé. Echappé de justesse à une mort certaine ! lol ! En espérant que la fin t'aura plu. Kisu.

Neko :

Merci à toi ! En espérant donc que la fin t'aura plu. KISU.

Titia:

Franchement, l'originalité de la review, m'en fiche un peu du moment que je sais que tu as apprécié la fic ! Donc en espérant que la suite t'aura plu aussi. Kisu.

BakaSama Maxwell :

Contente que ça t'ait plu. Et si nous y étions à la Gay Pride c'est pour ça que nous avons écrit cet OS ! Pour faire partager ce qu'est la Gay Pride avec nos gentils lecteurs. Bisou, ben, on peut même mettre un s, lol, y a plein de bisous ! Pour le coup de l'appart, tu vois, il y est. Et ouais, c'était plus simple pour Duo d'aller vivre avec Heero que de continuer à ce prendre la tête avec ses parents adoptifs. Kisu.

yuya chan :

Grand merci à toi. En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

Angel's Eyes :

Tu sais, lorsque tu liras ses mots, je rentrerais peut être moi aussi tout juste, donc avoir un avis sur cette fic même après qu'elle soit posté, ne dérange pas. J'aime bien avoir des avis, que ce soit tout de suite ou plus tard. Du moment que je sais que ça t'a plu, ça me fait plaisir. Donc en espérant que tu auras aimé la suite, que tu auras passé de bonnes vacances aussi. Kisu.

hanako32 :

Personnellement, c'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds alors comme ça m'a marqué, je suis contente de savoir que tu trouves que l'ambiance est bien retransmise, parce que c'était l'objet premier de cet OS ! J'espère en tout cas que la fin t'aura plus et puis que tes copines auront aimé et t'accompagneront à la prochaine Gay Pride Lyonnaise. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel :

Kiou toi! Heureuse de savoir que ça t'a donné envie d'y aller. Parce que moi franchement je me suis éclatée sur place. C'est vraiment quelque chose à ne pas manquer. On voit de tout. Et encore j'ai pas pu tout mettre dedans parce que ben, y a des choses qu'il faut voir par sois même. En espérant donc que la suite t'aura plu. Pour le bac, ouais on l'a eu, ce fut juste, mais c'est fait. Kisu.

Magical Girl Kiki :

Et encore, tout n'a pas été mis, parce qu'on avait pas la place de décrire tout ce qu'on avait vu, y a tellement de chose et l'ambiance est tellement prenante. Pour les couples, ouais, beaucoup en perspective, on a essayer de reprendre les persos pour les recaler pour que ça face bien Gundam même si ça se passe à notre époque. Contente en tout cas que tu trouves que ce soit bien rendu. Les parents adoptifs, et ouais, le sujet de cet os est basé sur la réalité, tout n'est pas facile. Autant te dire que je me suis basé sur mes parents, si jamais ils avaient su que j'allais à la Gay Pride, je me serais retrouvé autant dans la merde que Duo, j'aurais peut être pas réagi aussi brusquement que lui en envoyant mon portable volé, j'y tiens, mais le savon que j'aurais pris. Fin bon, sont toujours pas au courrant !LOL ! Donc en espérant que la fin t'aura plus car elle est quand même basée sur des sujets sérieux. Kisu.

Ephemeris :

Contente que ça t'ait plu. Pour la Fnac, c'est surtout parce qu'elle est vraiment là et prend un max de place sur cette place, tu peux pas la louper en passant, c'est clair. Merci pour le bac, oui, en effet je suis française et même parisienne ! Pour les Cd d'animes, pas de soucis, tape Konci, c'est une boutique sur Paris spécialisée, je crois qu'il y en a une aussi à Lyon mais pas sûre. Ils font l'import et tu as tout plein de CD d'animes. La fnac tu trouveras rien, sauf du Walt Disney donc ne cherche pas là bas. Si jamais tu veux plus de renseignements, tu sais où trouver mon adresse mail. En espérant que tu auras aimé la suite. Kisu.

Jonas :

Et bien écoute, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu vu comme tu avais l'air enthousiaste dans ta review. Miffi pour ce petit mess en tout cas. Kisu.

mini pouce06 :

Oui j'ai été à la Gay Pride et c'est bien comme ça que ça se passe pour ce qui est Manifestation. Apres ce qui se passe le soir je ne sais pas, alors j'ai brodé. Comme tu l'as vu, Duo n'a pas vraiment résolu le problème avec ses parents, mais pas grave, il vit avec son Hee-chan. Pour la suite, elle était prévue avant de partir de toute manière, donc voila. Ensuite pour les autres fics, Dhark a été updaté comme tu l'auras sûrement remarqué, les deux autres que tu as mentionnés, à notre retour. Pour ce qui est des fics que j'aime, je te l'ai dit dans la réponse aux reviews de Dhark ! Voila ! Kisu.

Drackyumi :

Miffi beaucoup à toi. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

hayko maxwell :

D'où j'ai eu l'idée et bien dans le métro en revenant de la Gay Pride ! ça m'est venu comme ça. Me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant et puis voila. Gay Pride est né ! En tout cas je suis enchantée de voir que la première partie t'ai plu, j'espère que ça aura été de même pour la fin. En tout cas vraiment miffi à toi d'avoir laissé une review aussi enthousiaste. Kisu.

Tenshi no shini Dark :

Et bien voila tu as eu la suite et fin ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu…Miffi en tout cas pour le 'tit mess ! KISU.

Miss AngelLove :

Inhumain de couper là ? Moi je trouve pas…lol…c'était l'endroit le plus stratégique pour l'équilibre des deux parties ! En tout cas miffi à toi, tu es ma vingtième review et tu viens d'exhausser notre vœu, celui d'arriver à 20 reviews. Donc je te remercie de tout cœur et j'espère que tu auras aimé la suite et fin. Kisu.

misao maxwell :

Kiou ! Voila comme promis, t'as vu, j'ai mis le chapitre en avance pour toi ! Contente que tu ai aimé la première partie et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu aussi…ben vip, c'est pas tout d'aimer le début, si la fin plait pas, snif snif… voila, donc je te dis à dans deux semaines, enfin, en faites, non, parce que moi je rentre dans trois semaines !lol ! En tout cas Kisu tout plein.

ame soeur :

Contente que ça t'ai plu comme début, j'espère que ce sera pareille pour la suite. Kisu.

Lilyne-chan :

Arrêté là pour ben, pour équilibrer les deux parties !LOL ! Ensuite, je suis heureuse que tu ai trouvé ça réel, on va dire que c'était le but…ben ouais, voulais retransmettre ce que j'avais ressentit en voyant cette manifestation. Ensuite, tu sais que la Gay Pride ne se fait pas qu'à Paris, mais dans plusieurs grandes villes à des dates différentes. Tape Gay Pride dans google, tu trouveras leur site officiel et tu vas voir les dates. Y a Lyon, Marseille…Voila. Les parents adoptifs ressemblent aux tiens, pour tout te dire je me suis inspirée des miens. J'ai 18 ans, mais j'ai été à la Gay Pride en cachette ! Je te dis pas l'angoisse en rentrant le soir de passer à la télé, j'ai tout fait pour éviter qu'il voit les infos. Pour Wufei, et ouais, il est tout mimi, 'fin bon, tu me diras ce que t'en pence dans cette dernière partie. En espèrent qu'elle t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Nous vous remercions d'avoir lu cette histoire courte. Vos petits messages nous ont fait énormément plaisir et puis quand on a regardé la page hit dans les stats, on a halluciné. Donc nous remercions aussi les lecteurs silencieux, même si ça ferait plaisir qu'il ne le reste pas.**

**Nous ferons sûrement une page pour répondre aux reviews si le nombre le permet…par contre, ce ne sera pas avant notre retour en août.**

**Qu'ajouter de plus pour cet OS, hum…et bien rien…lol ! **

**Merci encore et hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un tit com', ça prend pas longtemps !**

**"regard chibi eyes tout fort"**

**KISU**

**Bonnes vacances.**


End file.
